


Yuri Plisetsky's Family (Groupchat One-shots mostly)

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Aunts & Uncles, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Crack, Crazy, Crying, Cute Yuri Plisetsky, Depression, Ear Piercings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fashion Designer Yuri Plisetsky, Funny, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry but I want to give Yuri all the familial love possible because I can't have that, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mostly Group Chat, Original Character(s), Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Skating Family, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sad, Team as Family, Trans Phichit Chulanont, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Two Fathers, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, but just for a bit, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: Yuri needs FAMILY! And I'm here to give him all that!I'm sorry, but I love it when Yuri is loved and taken care of, mostly because I relate to him and I wish to have this type of comfort, but here I'm able to give it to Yuri because he deserves it!So this will be a bunch of groupchat randomness between the skaters. And don't worry, not every chapter is Yuri-centric.READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THE STORY!
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 71
Kudos: 110





	1. Phichit's Groupchat Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> (READ THE TAGS FIRST PLEASE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in case anyone wants me to write a certain scenario of something happening in the groupchat, whether it's someone getting hurt or some funny moment or prank, go ahead and request them.

**Phichit created the chat group 'Skate late, but don't'**

**Phichit added all skaters _(Because I have no idea how group chats work unless it's on WhatsUp)_**

**Phichit:** YO YO YO YO YO YO YO

**Yuuri K.:** Phichit why are you texting us at 3 am in the morning?

**Yuri P.:** The fuck is this?

**Phichit:** It's a group chat!

**Yuri P.:** Yeah, I mean why?!

**Sueng Gil:** I second Yuri, why?

**Phichit:** To talk to each other!?!?!?

**Yuri P.:** Ew

**Sueng Gil:** Seconded again.

**Guang:** It's called being social, you should try it

**Otabek:** No thank you

**Yuri P.:** Finally, someone who isn't a dumbass has come.

**Phichit:** You're just happy you're boyfriend is here

**Yuri P.:** For fuck's sake!

**V. Nikiforov:** YUURI °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**Leo:** Oh great, now I'm going to feel single

**Guang:** Um bich I'm right here

**Leo:** No （￣ー￣） bich you're in China

**Yuri P.:** I did not get woken up at 3 am in the morning to see a couple start fighting

**Otabek:** I'm leaving, I wanna sleep

**Yuri P.:** DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE WITH THESE IDIOTS!!!!!!

**V. Nikiforov:** Aw, you love us Yurio (*＾v＾*)

**Yuri P.:** No I don't, and stop with the weird faces

**V. Nikiforov:** No, I don't think I will =͟͟͞͞( ✌°∀° )☛

**Christophe:** What kind of face even is that?!

**V. Nikiforov:** Hello Chris! ∩(´∀`∩)

**Yuuri K.:** PHICHIT!

**Phichit:** yES SIR?!?!

**Yuuri K.:**.....

**Phichit:** Oh shit sorry! pronouns???

**Yuri P.:** I was about to book a ticket to Thailand to kick your ass

**Chris:** Well someone seems protective of their parent.

**Yuri P.:** Shut the fuck up, being misgendered sucks!

**Phichit:** Agreed! I'm sorry, I got overwhelmed!

**Yuuri K.:** It's okay.

**Yuuri K.:** Anyway, today is just they/them

**Phichit:** Got it

**Phichit:** yES HOOMAN?!?!

**Yuri P.:** Really?

**Yuuri K.:** What got you so excited at 3 am?

**V. Nikiforov:** I'd like to know as well ⊂( ・ ̫・)⊃

**Christophe:** Same

**Leo:** Seconded

**Guang:** Thirded

**Otabek:** I wanna sleep as a first, but yes I am slightly curious

**Yuri P.:** ^^^

**Phichit:** okAY! Drumroll, please!

**Sueng Gil:** *Drumroll*????

**Phichit:** He exists!!!???

**Sueng Gil:** I wanna get this over with

**Phichit:** aight...Anyway!

**Phichit:** GUESS WHO NOW IS ABLE TO GET TOP SURGERY!!!!!!!!!!

**Yuuri K.:** NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

**V. Nikiforov:** CONGRATS! ‧⁺◟( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ·̫ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

**Christophe:** That's amazing Phichit!

**Leo:** DUDE YES! CONGRATS!!!

**Guang:** WOOHOO OUR BOI IS GROWING UP!

**Sueng Gil:** Well I'll be damned, congratulations.

**Otabek:** Oh! That's great! I'm happy for you! Hope it goes by safely.

**Mila:** PHICHIT IS A REAL BOY!

**Phichit:** 1\. Where the fuck have you been????

**Phichit:** 2\. I'M NOT PINOCCHIO!

**Phichit:** 3\. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm actually crying right now because I'm so happy, but THANK YOU!

**Yuuri K.:** I wish I can get a ticket to go and hug you right now! I'm crying!

**V. Nikiforov:** NO MY YUURI DON'T CRY! ヽ(；▽；)ノ SMILE! ＼(*T▽T*)／

**Otabek:** Um...Yuri?

**Yuri P.:** Yeah?

**Phichit:** Oh shit! YURI I'M SORRY!

**Yuri P.:** NO NO

**Yuri P.:** I'm actually really happy for you

**Yuri P.:** I'm not even going to lie in a situation like this, but I am tearing up

**Yuri P.:** My fucking mind just started overthinking again so I was out of it.

**Phichit:** Ohh thank GOD!

**Phichit:** Also NO! STOP!

**Yuri P.:**...??????

**Phichit:** Don't go blaming yourself for ruining the moment! If anything it makes me happy! Not your overthinking but you not actually about to kill me.

**Yuri P.:** First, why would I do that?

**Yuri P.:** Second...thanks I guess

**Phichit:** Because you're my smol angry nephew!

**V. Nikiforov:** I'm crying right now but Yuuri is straight-up bawling their eyes out ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

**Yuuri K.:** I AM

**Otabek:** Why are you crying?

**Yuuri K.:** I'M LOVING THIS SWEET INTERACTION BETWEEN MY SON AND HIS UNCLE NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME CRY!

**Otabek:** Christ :o

**Christophe:** (⊙ヮ⊙)

**Sueng:** Since when does Yuuri swear?

**Phichit:** Since they first got emotional

**Leo:** This is normal??!?!?!?

**Guang:** Apparently

**Yuri P.:** Is the hag still lurking?

**Crispino Twin 1:** EXCUSE YOU! That's my girlfriend!

**Mila:** Lurking and crying;-;

**Yuri P.:**...

**Mila:** DON'T LAUGH AT ME HOE!

**Yuri P.:** Too late asswipe

**Phichit:** Are I and Chris the only single people in this chat?

**Georgi:**...Um

**Phichit:** Oh sorry I mean:

**Chris:** I actually am not single, where did you get that I was?

**Phichit:** Are I, Georgi and Chris- wait what the fuck?!?!?!?

**Yuuri K.:** Wait-

**V. Nikiforov:** Excuse me?!?!?!?!?!?!? ＼＼\ ٩(`(エ)´ )و //／／

**V. Nikiforov:** YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!? (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

**Sueng Gil:** Why are we immediately assuming that Chris is gay?

**Otabek:** Does Chris look like the guy to have an ounce of straight in him?

**Sueng Gil:** Fair point

**Yuri P.:** The old man is now screaming to himself in Russian about Chris betraying him

**Christophe:** I'M SORRY MON AMIE!

**V. Nikiforov:** You have wounded me ٩( ‘ω’ )و

**V. Nikiforov:** I don't think I can recover ┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓

**Christophe:** I SAID I WAS SORRY!

**Yuuri K.:** Viktor

**Yuuri K.:** My love, my life

**Yuuri K.:** My everything, my child-like husband

**Phichit:** pffFFFFTTTT-

**Yuri P.:** Oh no

**Yuuri K.:** If I don't sleep well and you give me hard shit to do tomorrow, you're sleeping on the couch for a week. I'M TIRED! And I don't want your dramatic speech to greet me at 4 am!

**V. Nikiforov:** Divorce (◕︿◕✿)

**Yuri P.:** OH MY-

**Phichit:** LMAO YUURI PLZ! I'M DECEASED!

**Yuuri K.:** I'm happy for Phichit and all, but I wanna SLEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!

**V. Nikiforov:** We could just be an hour late to practice! (๑´╹‸╹`๑)

**Yuri P.:** LIKE HELL! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YAKOV AND LILIA TO LECTURE ME

**Otabek:** Why don't we all just go to sleep and wake up less than an hour late and get through the day

**Otabek:** The second we come back home to sleep, we can sleep, ignore food if you want to even

**Sueng Gil:** I agree with that

**Phichit:** But it's not late where I am-

**Yuuri K.:** Why don't you start a small celebration of singing like a dying goat to express your happiness?

**Phichit:** This is why you're my friend ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

**Christophe:** I'm not even going to ask

**Leo:** ^^^

**Guang:** ^^^

**Otabek:** Alright then, goodnight

**Yuri P.:** Night

**Yuuri K.:** Record the singing for me, goodnight

**V. Nikiforov:** Goodnight lovelies! ٩(◦`꒳´◦)۶

**Leo:** I actually gotta go too, bye!

**Guang:** See you!

**Christophe:** Sweet dreams

**Phichit:**...And then there was one...

**Phichit:** Even Mila stopped lurking...

**Phichit:** Okay time to sing This Is Me from The Greatest Showman!

**Yuuri K:** YOU SAID THAT ON PURPOSE TO KEEP ME AWAKE YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THAT SONG!

**Phichit:** (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧


	2. Yuri Is Feeling Sassy And Loved Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (After reading over it)
> 
> I was planning on some comedy and some fluff on one plot  
> But I got comedy and full-on fluff at the end for a whole different plot.
> 
> Grab tissues!

**Minami:** PHICHIT!

**Phichit:** Oh damn, what did I do now?

**Minami:** WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!

**Phichit:**...for what?

**Minami:** YOU-

**Yuri P.:** So this is the innocent and pure Minami that everyone is talking about?

**Yuuri K.:**...Yes, but I don't know why he's yelling...

**Yuuri K.:** Also, today is just he/him

**Christophe:** Got it

**Minami:** I WANTED TO CONGRATULATE YOU FOR YOUR TOP SURGERY! I JUST WOKE UP AND SAW THE MESSAGES!

**Phichit:** OH! I'm sorry!

**Yuuri K.:**...I'll let him yell if that's the case

**Minami:** Also, hello everyone! My name is Minami Kenjiro and I am a Japanese Skater!

**Yuri P.:** Is he this crazy in real life?

**Minami:** Is something wrong with being crazy? 

**Yuri P.:**...

**Yuri P.:** I like him

**Yuuri K.:** Good to know my sons get along

**Yuri P.:** Wait tf?!?!?

**Minami:** OMG IT"S YUURI KATSUKI HI I LOVE YOU

**Christophe:** I think he's broken

**Yuuri K.:** Minami-kun please breathe!

**Yuri P.:** Since when did you adopt him?!?!?!?

**Yuuri K.:** Oh no! We didn't! I just see him as another son!

**Yuri P.:** Oh, okay. I thought you adopted another child behind their backs again

**V. Nikiforov:** That is absurd Yurio! ( ˘︹˘ )

**V. Nikiforov:** Who would dare do such a thing?! (ㆆ_ㆆ)

**Yuuri K.:** ... Uh

**Christophe:** Who's telling him?

**Yuri P.:** Considering I only have a Grandfather and I never knew my parents and you are able to get anywhere in the world with Yakov yelling through the phone whilst you ignore him. I know for a fact that you flew to Moscow, told my Grandfather (who liked the idea of me having a family) and you signed the papers, forgot to tell me I was officially adopted as well after 2 months passed and I had to find out from when Grandpa called me and asked me how I'm enjoying my new family.

**Yuri P.:** So yes, someone, who is you, would dare to do such thing Viktor. I still don't even know where the adoption papers are!

**Yuri P.:** And yet adopted, you still can't say my name correctly. 

**Phichit:** Well damn

**Leo:** Is this considered a crime?

**Guang:** Only if Yuri's against it

**Otabek:** So this is why I suddenly got a message from Viktor saying to call you Yuri Nikolai Katsuki-Nikiforov from now on and not Yuri Nikolai Plisetsky

**Christophe:** You guys are exposing Viktor too much and I'm dying over here XD

**Phichit:** Honestly SAME!

**Yuuri K.:** Yeah, Viktor is pouting...

**V. Nikiforov:** I DO NOT POUT (╥︣﹏᷅╥) I cry!

**Yuri P.:** Could have spared yourself if you fucking told me I was adopted 2 months before my own Grandpa told me

**Mila:** Is Minami lurking with me or what?

**Yuri P.:** Oh look, the hag showed up

**Crispino Twin 1:** LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!

**Sueng Gil:** I think that the only reason Sara is in this chat is so she could defend her girlfriend

**Mila:** Isn't it romantic?!

**Yuri P.:** It's disgustingly romantic

**Mila:** Okay fuck you

**Yuri P.:** Now that you have a girlfriend, I'm sure she could do that instead

**Yuuri K.:** OHH MY GOD YURI!

**Otabek:** Yuri-

**Crispino Twin 2:** I really don't want to be involved with my sister's private matters.

**Phichit:** I'm loving this!

**Minami:** I literally have a bag of leftover popcorn from yesterday and I'm just watching the drama

**Phichit:** Dude invite me next time!

**Minami:** You didn't invite me to your announcement.

**Phichit:** Um, ouch

**V. Nikiforov:** YURI NIKOLAI KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV! WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOUNG MAN (≖_≖ )

**Yuri P.:** 凸(¬‿¬)凸

**Phichit:** Yuri is being sASSY! Today, I love it

**Emil:** What is going on over here?

**Phichit:** Where the fuck have you been?!

**Leo:** He's probably looking up life hacks to look like Pewdipie

**Emil:** For God's sake! I'm not Pewdipie

**V. Nikiforov:** Hi not Pewdipie!

**Christophe:** Oh sweet baby Jesus

**Yuri P.:** Hard to believe you pray to Jesus

**V. Nikiforov:** I'm dad!

**Phichit:** Viktor, you're old

**Yuuri K.:** Phichit why?

**Yuri P.:** The one time he says a dad joke and it wasn't even on me

**Yuri P.:** Offended ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`▭´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻\

**Christophe:** Don't worry I can adopt you instead

**Yuri P.:** I'd rather insult and live with literally anyone else

**JJ-style:** Even me? ≧◉◡◉≦

**Yuri P.:** Fuck off! Christophe, you're good!

**V. Nikiforov:** YUURI~ OUR SON IS BEING TAKEN AWAY! (╥﹏╥)

**Yuuri K.:** Chris, try taking my son, I dare you

**Christophe:** Oh shit, okay take your son

**Yuri P.:** Mama! ❤（っ＾▿＾）

**Phichit:** HE CALLED YUURI MAMA! MY HEART-

**Minami:** My popcorn is running out for this TwT I love family

**JJ-style:** Offended

**Yuri P.:** Suffer

**JJ-style:** Why do you hate me so much?

**Yuri P.:** Because you're annoying

**JJ-style:** Rude

**Yuri P.:** You clearly don't know me if you're still saying what I do is rude

**Otabek:** JJ is just being obliterated right now

**Mila:** Honestly I'm loving it

**JJ-style:** I'm being told off by a fetus

**Phichit:** Otabek is coming in-

**Otabek:** This 'fetus' beat your egotistical ass in the Grand Prix Final on his first year in a senior division, winning Gold and also just obliterated you through text, not even face to face.

**Christophe:** K.O

**Minami:** My popcorn is gone and the drama has been won over

**Yuuri K.:** No turning back

**V. Nikiforov:** MY SON AND SON IN LAW WORK WONDERFUL TOGETHER! ❤(ˆ‿ˆԅ)

**Mila:** I wish I made a banner for this

**Emil:** I just joined in and I'm enjoying this

**Sueng Gil:** I'll admit, I agree

**Phichit:** OTAYURI WINS!

**JJ-style:** Wow Otabek, thank you

**Otabek:** You're very welcome :)

**Yuri P.:** I have no regrets

**JJ-style:** I feel alone

**Crispino Twin 2:** Don't you have a fiancé?

**Yuri P.:** Just-why?

**Crispino Twin 2:** I don't know!

**JJ-style:** I don't want her to lose brain cells

**Yuuri K.:** Excuse me?

**Yuri P.:** Mama, leave it to me

**Yuuri K.:**...JJ, your fault, not mine

**Yuri P.:** From being with you so much, I doubt she has any more brain cells to lose

**Phichit:** SASSY YURI IN THE DAMN HOUSE!

**Yuuri K.:** I love you, son

**Yuri P.:** Love you, mama!

**V. Nikiforov:** My son is a champion! ٩(˘◡˘)۶

**Yuri P.:** Thanks old man

**V. Nikiforov:** (ㆆ_ㆆ)

**Otabek:** He was expecting an 'I love you'

**Yuri P.:**...

**Yuri P.:** Love you, papa

**V. Nikiforov:** ✨(っ◔︣◡◔᷅)っc(◕︣◡◕᷅c)✨

**JJ-style:** You guys wound me

**V. Nikiforov:** MY LINE (ᕗ ಠ︡益︠ಠ︠)ᕗ︵ ┻┻

**JJ-style:** Phichit why did you add me?

**Phichit:** I added all skaters, don't come at me

**JJ-style added Isabella**

**Isabella:** Hi JJ!

**JJ-style:** Hello, my love

**Yuri P.:** Barf

**Minami:** OH! More people! Hello!

**Isabella:** Oh my god! Hi! You're Minami

**Minami:** You know me?

**Isabella:** You're adorable, yes I know you!

**Minami:** Aw, thank you!

**Yuuri K.:** Back off, that's my son!

**Phichit:** Yuuri you're such a mom

**Yuuri K.:** And?

**Phichit:** I am not complaining

**Isabella:** Hello everyone! Just read up

**Yuri P.:** And?

**Isabella:** And nothing.

**Yuri P.:** Oh?

**JJ-style:** Are you kidding me?!

**Georgi:** Straight can't win against Pride JJ

**Isabella:** Honest to God don't know what you were expecting, JJ, from THE Yuri Plisetsky

**Yuri P.:** Newfound respect for Isabella

**Otabek:** (👍≖‿‿≖)👍 👍(≖‿‿≖👍)

**Isabella:** I have been appreciated by Otayuri

**Phichit:** OH MY GOD

**Christophe:** HONEY-

**Georgi:** I'm dead XD

**JJ-style:** WE ARE ENGAGED, WOMAN!

**Leo:** We got another one boys!

**Guang:** OOF

**V. Nikiforov:** (⊙.⊙(☉̃ₒ☉)⊙.⊙)

**Yuuri K.:** Another one has come aboard.

**Sueng:** The rejection game is too strong

**Emil:** She literally just sided with a ship that isn't her own

**Crispino Twin 2:** Well then... Straight really can't win against Pride

**Yuri P.:** I like her, keep her ≧◠ᴥ◠≦✊

**Otabek:** JJ, you'll be known as Isabella's idiot husband. She won't be known by you, you'll be known by her.

**Mila:** Sara and I are on a voice call and just laughing our asses off

**Crispino Twin 1:** I'M DYONG

**Mila:** She is

**Crispino Twin 2:** SAVE HER THEN! I LET YOU DATE HER FOR A REASON!

**Mila:** Honored

**Georgi:** What even is this chat?

**Phichit:** I don't know but I love it!

**Isabella:** I just came in and I agree

**JJ-style:** You just came in and became a traitor to your own relationship T-T

**Isabella:** Sorry sweetie, but...

**Christophe:** Here we go again-

**Isabella:** Set sail! Otayuri is leaving the docks!

**Yuri P.:** Ohh my God, how is someone like you dating JJ?!

**Yuri P.:** You're too good for him!

**JJ-style:** That I'm aware of

**Otabek:** I have to agree with Yuri

**JJ-style:** I feel attacked

**Isabella:** Aw, don't be, love you (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

**Mila:** Yuri, I believe this is disgustingly romantic, not me and Sara

**Isabella:** You and Sara are queens!

**Yuri P.:** I have to agree with the hoe, but Isabella's cool

**Mila:** OH MY GOD THANK YOU! YOU'RE A QUEEN TOO SIS!

**Crispino Twin 1:** Okay, Mila we're over, Isabella's now my side hoe

**Mila:** Uh bich, come back over here!

**Crispino Twin 2:** Why did I allow you to date again?

**Isabella:** Leave my side biches alone

**Phichit:** WHAT IS HAPPENING!?!?!??!?!?

**Yuri P.:** We got poly's now

**Christophe:** OH MY GOD YURI-

**JJ-style:** Okay yeah no- we're leaving!

**Otabek:** Jealous much :)

**JJ-style:** Stfu

**V. Nikiforov:** This chat just got a whole lot more interesting (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌

**Yuuri K.:** I feel like a mom

**Yuri P.:** You are my mom! :(

**Phichit:** NU! Yuuri you made my smol angry nephew sad! >:(

**Yuuri K.:** OH MY GOD! NO YURI I LOVE YOU!

**Yuuri K.:** YOU'RE THE BEST SON I CAN EVER HAVE!

**Yuuri K.:** YOU'RE LITERALLY A GIFT SENT FROM GOD TO ME AND VIKTOR!

**Yuuri K.:** YOU'RE MY SON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

**Yuuri K.:** I KNOW THAT WE MAY BOTHER YOU AND ALL BUT I CARE WAY TOO MUCH FOR ANYONES OWN GOOD AND THAT ISN'T A BAD THING IN MY CASE! 

**Yuuri K.:** I CHERISH EVERY TIME I'M HUGGING YOU! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO! 

**Yuuri K.:** I THANK GOD EVERYDAY FOR YOUR EXISTENCE AND I WONT GET ANYTHING BETTER THAN BECOMING A FAMILY WITH YOU AND VIKTOR! 

**Yuuri K.:** SO YES I AM YOUR MAMA AND WHOEVER DARES TO TAKE YOU FROM ME WILL BE SENT TO THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL!

**Yuuri K.:** BECAUSE I LOVE MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE BABY BOY! 

**Yuri P.:**...

**Phichit:** QwQ Crying

**Christophe:** I need tissues

**Minami:** AW MY HEART!!111!!!!!!1!1!11

**Leo:** Dude not now TwT

**Guang:** Podium Family Fluff? Yes please UwU

**Sueng Gil:** This is tooth-rotting wtf

**Mila:** My Lil bro is so loved, my heart-

**Georgi:** This family really puts my broken heart back together

**Otabek:** This family is the definition of Pride and Fluff!

**Isabella:** Agreed, literal goals TwT

**JJ-style:** I have to agree I am crying

**V. Nikiforov:** YUURI IS RIGHT YURA!

**Phichit:** Oh boy here we go!

**Christophe:** My heart, stop-

**V. Nikiforov:** YOU MAY BE ANGSTY AND DIRTY-MOUTHED

**V. Nikiforov:** BUT WE LOVE YOU FOR YOU!

**V.Nikiforov:** AND WE CAN LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS ANY PARENTS OUT THERE! AND CAN BE JUST AS EMBARRASSING! AND JUST AS OVERBEARING AND CONSIDERATE OF WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!

**Minami:** I'm dying, the fluff is too much!

**Sueng Gil:** You know it's serious when Viktor doesn't use emoticons

**Otabek:** Where did Yuri go?

**Mila:** I'm actually worried, where's my little brother?!?!

**Yuuri K.:** _***Posts video***_

**Leo:** Eyo, no-

**Guang:** Vid call, we'll cry together

_**{Video (from Yuuri's eyes)}** _

_Yuri is on Yuuri's lap, arms around his torso with Viktor hugging him from behind brushing his hand against Yuri's hair. Yuuri's free arm was wrapped around Yuri tightly as the little boy cries softly in his shoulder._

_After a strong sniffle, Viktor pouts and presses a kiss to Yuri's head after giving a pouty look at Yuuri. Yuuri presses a kiss to Yuri's head as well, earning a sob._

_"Aw, baby, what's the matter?" Yuuri asks._

_"I love you too," Yuri mutters loud enough for them both to hear before digging himself in the hug further._

_Viktor gives a sad pout to the camera before laying his cheek on Yuri's head. Yuuri ends the video after his free arm tightens around Yuri, rubbing his arm comfortingly._

_**{Video ends}** _

**Phichit:** MY FLIPPING HEART HAS NEVER FELT SO FULL QWQ

**Christophe:** Okay NO STOP- I'M GOING TO BE FINISHING A WHOLE BOX OF TISSUES NOW!

**Minami:** MYHEARTOHMYGOD

**Mila:** Lil bro...I need to hug him for a full hour tomorrow!

**Georgi:** Let me in that hug Mila TwT

**Isabella:** 'Baby' STOP! I HAVE ENOUGH TEARS TO BREAK DOWN THE WALL OF CHINA!

**Sueng Gil:** This is what this chat needed

**Leo:** Guang would like everyone to know that he and I will be crying for the next hour

**Crispy Twin 1:** Fine by me TwT

**Crispy Twin 2:** Family is a treasure, no one can disagree with me on this.

**Emil:** Wasn't going to QwQ

**JJ-style:** Is it possible to have love delivered to them? T-T

**Otabek:** I'm not even going to deny that I'm smiling too much right now.

**Otabek:** We love you Yura.

**V. Nikiforov:** Yuuri wants me to tell everyone that the 3 of us will be cuddling for the rest of the day while watching Disney, have a good night everyone UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I have no idea what happened, I was planning a whole different plot, but then this came up! Although, I have no regrets :) Tell me what you think of this down in the comments.
> 
> Also, again, if you guys want to see a certain event happen in a group chat way, whether it's texting or even a group video call, tell me in the comments.
> 
> Also also, I'll try my best to include every skater, it's just a bit hard, especially since there are ones that we see for a short period of time and I'm new to the whole group chat fanfics.


	3. Cute, Support, Family and CATS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable Yuri and his supportive family.
> 
> This was requested by chiyo_chan, but since I can't gift a chapter to someone and I am unable to add them as co-creator. But just know this was requested by: chiyo_chan!
> 
> I gotta say, this idea was adorable! Thank you for the request, it made me smile big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things: 
> 
> 1\. WARNING! There will be 'hate on men wearing dresses and skirts' !!! But not so much. It's just stupid society judging >:(
> 
> 2\. Do you guys want me to make usernames for the skaters? Example: Yuuri can be called 'MamaYuuri'  
> (I'm not good with usernames, but if you have a specific username I may like, comment it down below!

**Yuri P.:** Leopard print or plain purple with a silver belt?

**JJ-style:** Huh?

**Otabek:** Leopard print.

**Otabek:** And wear an orange crop top with your black leather jacket.

**Yuri P.:** Oh my God, how can you be so damn perfect?

**Otabek:** <3

**Leo:** I'm lost

**Guang:** Same here

**Yuuri K.:** Where are you going?! I have to know so I make sure you've dressed appropriately.

**Yuri P.:** With Aunt Yuuko! She's taking me to a cat cafe with the triplets!

**V. Nikiforov:** Don't forget to wear some short jeans for safety! ⁀⊙﹏☉⁀

**Yuri P.:** I never forget to wear those. People suck!

**Phichit:** Agreed

**Leo:** Still lost

**Guang:** ^

**Christophe:** ^

**JJ-style:** ^

**Mila:** OH MY GOD! SEND PICTURES YURI!

**Georgi:** Put some pale pink lipstick with that!

**Yuri P.:** That's actually a great idea!

**Crispino Twin 2:** Yuri wears lipstick?!

**JJ-style:** I thought trans people would want to stay away from things that are not the gender they wanted.

**Leo:** I feel clueless af

**Guang:** Same

**Sueng Gil:** ^

**Yuuri K.:** I spoke with Yuri and he's now getting dressed so everyone shut up and wait as I type out what's going on.

**V. Nikiforov:** (◑_◑)

**Minami:** I'm actually excited for some reason.

**Isabella:** Same

**Phichit:** As Yuuri is typing, I would like to remind everyone: NO MISGENDERING! I know what's happening and I swear, if one of you dares to treat my smol angry nephew badly, I will personally fly to where you live and bury you alive.

**Christophe:** Christ, okay.

**Leo:** Do we look like assholes to you?! I'm gonna bury someone with you if that happens!

**Guang:** Count me in.

**Otabek:** ^

**Crispino Twin 1:** Ooooo, Mila told me about this and I wanna see pictures after we exterminate the assholes.

**JJ-style:** Don't even start doubting me. I'm still learning about the LGBTQ+ community.

**Isabella:** ^

**V. Nikiforov:** Yuuri would like to remind everyone that their pronouns are they/them today (✿◠‿◠) 

**Minami:** Gotcha!

**Yuuri K.:** Yuri likes wearing dresses and skirts, mostly skirts. Yes, he's trans and he's still a boy! MEN CAN WEAR SKIRTS AND DRESSES! CLOTHES HAVE NO GENDER! He was asking what skirt he should wear today because he's in the mood to wear one when he's out with Yuuko and her kids. He believes they are comfortable and would wear them as long as no one calls him a 'pretty girl'. When we first got him to wear one, he said that his mother used to put him in dresses and skirts and call him a 'girl'. I just about cried as he started crying when Viktor called him the most beautiful boy ever when he wore a dress. So now, he wears them whenever he feels like it. He's still a boy! If you have anything to say against this, I will personally fly to where you live, burn down your house, and burn you alive.

**Phichit:** Proud uncle Phichit :)

**Christophe:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS?! THAT'S BEAUTIFUL!!

**Minami:** AW! I support this!

**Leo:** No longer clueless but now blessed.

**Guang:** Supportive!

**Sueng Gil:** Oh! That's nice. I'm glad he's found comfort in that.

**Emil:** That's a great thing! Why would we not support this?!

**Crispino Twin 2:** Alright, miracle: I'm now going to protect Yuri as I do with Sara

**Crispino Twin 1:** Hell yeah!

**Isabella:** Yuri wearing dresses is now my religion.

**Mila:** AMEN

**JJ-style:** 'Men can wear skirts and dresses. Clothes have no gender.' A-M-E-N! I support this. Thank you for explaining it though, I probably would have still been confused.

**JJ-style:** Also, we're literally figure-skaters, skirts are sometimes part of the costumes! Heck! Mine had a skirt!

**Georgi:** No one to kill then! We're safe!

**Otabek:** I have to say JJ, you've earned some respect.

**JJ-style:** Listen, I don't even need to have earned respect. People should support their loved ones, friends, and family no matter who they are unless you're a murderer or something like that. If Yuri wants to wear skirts or dresses, let him! That doesn't change the fact that he's a boy. It just adds more personality in my opinion.

**Otabek:**...

**V. Nikiforov:** ... (◑_◑)

**Christophe:** ...

**Yuuri K.:** JJ

**JJ-style:** Yes?

**Yuuri K.:** I have new found respect for you. Even if you say you don't need earned respect, you've earned it.

**Phichit:** Agreed!

**Christophe:** Supportive Uncle JJ

**Isabella:** I'm crying

**Mila:** Where's Yuri?

**Yuri P.:** I'm here...

**JJ-style:** I didn't say anything bad, did I? If I did, I apologize.

**Yuri P.:** Can I call you Uncle JJ?

**Sueng Gil:** HOLD UP-

**Phichit:** WAIT A DAMN MINUTE-

**Christophe:** Am I reading this right?!

**Leo:** OH MY GOD

**Guang:** I-

**Yuuri K.:** I'm gonna cry-

**Otabek:** History is unfolding before our very eyes

**Mila:** OH!

**Georgi:** MY!

**Crispino Twin 1:** GOD!

**JJ-style:** Of course! But hey, you can still insult me all you want. True friendship is when you can trust to insult each other. So don't keep the insults, it's fun. But you can call me Uncle if you wish.

**Yuri P.:** Thank you （っ＾▿＾）

**Yuuri K.:** MY HEART-

**V.Nikiforov:** I am simply going to my son's room and hug the living daylights out of him-

**Yuri P.:** Wait noihuyghvbfjehuijkl

**Christophe:** And he got him.

**Minami:** Wait, quick question: When did you guys go to Japan?

**Sueng Gil:** That's actually a good question. Weren't you in Russia?

**Yuuri K.:** Oh, we came to Japan yesterday! It was the triplet's birthday and they really wanted to see us, especially their cousin Yuri! So we paid them a visit.

**V. Nikiforov:** They also wanted to take Yurio to the cat cafe that just opened so they want to enjoy their birthday with him there ≧◉◡◉≦

**Crispino Twin 1:** Now that's just even more wholesome. What's next?

**Mila:** Maybe Yuri showing us his outfit!

**Phichit:** Oh my God, YES!

**Isabella:** I would love to see it! Only if he's comfortable, though.

**Yuri P.:** I'm just brushing my hair, I'll send pics in a second.

**Crispino Twin 1:** AAHHH!

**Christophe:** I'm excited!

**Otabek:** You're keeping your hair down, right?

**Yuri P.:** Yup! But I'm taking an elastic with me just in case.

**Emil:** That's smart. Seeing as long hair can get into loads of drama.

**Phichit:** I'm hurt that hair gets more drama than me :(

**Mila:** It's bad drama though. Also, Yuri's hair is no drama, he keeps it to his shoulders like me.

**Crispino Twin 2:** He's a smart 17 (turning 18) year-old tiger.

**Isabella:** Agreed, long hair is trouble.

**Crispino Twin 1:** Yet somehow I deal with it okay.

**Yuri P.:** DONE!

**Georgi:** Wait! Pink lipstick?!

**Yuri P.:** Yeah, I put the pale one, so it's barely visible.

**V. Nikiforov:** But it makes your lips shine so that's a bonus ≧◠‿◠≦✌

**Yuuri K.:** Oh my God, he's adorable!

**Guang:** Send the pics and stop torturing us!

**Leo:** ^

**JJ-style:** ^

**Otabek:** Yes, I'd like to see my boyfriend, please

**Sueng Gil:** If anyone can pull off skirts better than any male, it's Yuri

**Christophe:** Agreed

**Yuri P.:** _***Posts a picture***_

_**(*Picture*)** _

_A picture was taken (probably by Yuuri or Viktor) of Yuri sitting on the foot of his bed, Potya on his lap. He was wearing a leopard skirt that reached below his knees, an orange crop top that reveals a small part of his stomach, a black leather jacket with a large zipper, and some light brown ankle boots. Luckily his crop top is hiding his binder so he's safe._

_He was smiling brightly, his hands petting his cat who looks very pleased. Yuri looked so happy. There was a mirror placed on the bed (that Yuri used to check his lipstick) Yuuri and Viktor were shown, smiling, crying, and looking very proud. Yuuri was holding the phone while Viktor had both of his hands together as if thanking God._

_A picture that defines wholesome._

_**(*Picture*)** _

**Phichit:** AAAAHHHHH OH MY GOD

**Mila:** WHOLESOME! JUST WHOLESOME!

**Georgi:** The lipstick can't even shine as bright as he is right now!

**Otabek:** Wow, Yuri you look so beautiful...I have no words...

**Crispino Twin 1:** I've been BLESSED

**Christophe:** Magnefique! Beautiful chaton!

**Isabella:** I can now rest in peace

**Minami:** Life = complete!

**JJ-style:** That looks great on you, Yuri!

**Leo:** I wanna like hang this on my wall?!?!?!?

**Guang:** Wake up to it every morning and just be blessed!

**Sueng Gil:** Like I said! Yuri is the one that can rock skirts and dresses better than anyone!

**Emil:** This is just a blessing from God

**Crispino Twin 2:** PROTECT HIM AT ALL COSTS!!!1!!!!11!!

**Yuuri K.:** That's my son! That is my beautiful baby boy!

**V. Nikiforov:** Can he stay home please?! (╥﹏╥) I want to hug him for the rest of the day!

**Yuri P.:** ...Thank you

**Yuri P.:** (=^-ω-^=)

**Yuuri K.:** Unfortunately, Yuuko just arrived TwT so he has to go to the cat cafe

**Phichit:** Oh my GOD NO! SEND MORE PICS QWQ

**Mila:** LIL BRO TWT

**V.Nikiforov:** I made her promise to send videos and pictures! Many of them! ٩(˘◡˘)۶

**Minami:** YAY!

**Mila:** HELL YEAH!

**Phichit:** MORE BLESSINGS!

**Leo:** Can we make an album?! Print it and send it to all of us?!?!?!?

**Guang:** OH MY-

**V. Nikiforov:** YES!

**Yuri P.:** I...I really don't look that amazing...

**Otabek:** Say that again and I will fly to Japan to shower you with love and affection because you are a literal angel

**Isabella:** Otayuri, Yuri wearing skirts, podium family, cats, support, blessed. I wanna die at peace while I still have the chance

**JJ-style:** ^

**Crispino Twin 2:** This is just the best day ever!

**Emil:** Agreed, I'm crying

**Sueng Gil:** I'm guessing Yuri is as well...he's been quiet

**Christophe:** I think he's out now...

**Yuuri K.:** Actually he just sent me a video from the car. Yuuko is driving him to her house to get the triplets since they are still getting ready, but no one messege me or Viktor after watching, because the both of us will be crying for the rest of the day.

**Phichit:** ...uM-

**Crispino Twin 1:** Excuse me...

**Otabek:** IS HE OKAY?!

**Mila:** Tf happened?!

**Yuuri K.:** *Forwards a video*

**Leo:**...Guang...

**Guang:** I know. Video call, we will cry together again TwT

_**(*VIDEO! the camera is facing Yuri as he is sitting in the backseat filming himself*)** _

_Yuri's eyes are red, he's close to tears. He takes a breath before speaking:_

_"I uh...I just want to s-say thank you..." His voice cracks: "I don't ...I don't know what I did to deserve...any! of this...I still think it's too much...I did nothing yet..." His voice is shaky. Tears begin to fall down his face as his hand rests on his forehead, him leaning on the door of the car: " Yet, somehow, you still l-love me and...I thank you...I don't know...I don't know how to say it e-enough. I have never been so ...overwhelmed with emotions...What did I do?" He begins sobbing as he sits back, but he has a smile on his face: "What did I do...I just...thank you...thank you so much. You're..." He lets out a shaky laugh: "It's so hard for me to accept a-any of this, you know...my mind is too strong, but I'm trying and...and you make it easier...y-you're my Agape...thank you...for everything." Yuri's crying a river but his smile makes his red face glow._

_He finishes the video: "Um...I'll go now to the cafe...I'll do my best for you to enjoy the rest of the day...and um, yeah I hope you guys have a great day as well...thank you...I really don't deserve you...Davai..." He gives one last smile before the video ends._

_**(*VIDEO ENDS*)** _

**Mila:** ...I-I'm just gonna go and cry-

**Phichit:** Goddammit, where did I leave my hamsters when I need cuddles?!

**Christophe:** I need to get more tissues

**Minami:** I was not expecting to cry this much!

**Georgi:** Mila, can we be cry buddies?

**Mila:** Get over here QwQ

**Leo:** Me + Guang = Gone for the rest of the day

**Isabella:** This day is just pure

**JJ-style:** Yuri's too good for this world-

**Emil:** I. NEED. HUGS QwQ

**Crispino Twin 1:** I and Michele are going to start plans on defending him because we swear if any asshole touches a hair on Yuri, they're dead.

**Sueng Gil:** Oh God, I'm actually crying...

**Otabek:** Yura, you deserve this and way, way more. You are the one that keeps this group together. We love you, so much and we ourselves believe we don't deserve you. You are a soldier and we are here whenever you need a rest. We love you, Yura. Don't ever forget that.

**Yuri P.:** I love you all too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This may be OOC but I DON'T CARE!
> 
> There will be a part after this where the videos and pictures are sent to the chat of Yuri in a kitten cafe. Also, there will be small angst ...hehe
> 
> So stay tuned!


	4. REQUESTS! (Please read and don't ignore)

Hey guys!

I'm hoping this helps you in regards to requests!

You see, I do face small problems when it comes to requests, I haven't faced all of them, but I wish for you to follow these rules and suggestions when it comes to requests. I'm sorry if you don't like this idea, but I want to write what I'm comfortable with writing and I also don't want to face any problems with comments that give a request that I won't be able to write because I am either unable to or uncomfortable with it. 

Also, just so you can stay calm, know that there are very few things that I refuse writing. There is only one major warning that I want everyone to be aware of and a few suggestions that I think would be fun.

I do want this book to be enjoyable for many, so I hope you understand.

Anyway, here are all the rules and suggestions:

1\. NO INAPPROPRIATE, DIRTY, SMUT TALK! Why? Well, it's because A. I'm mostly innocent, and B. I am not comfortable when it comes to this. Yes, I know; a fifteen-year-old somehow is mostly innocent with dirty-minded friends and a dirty-minded brother XD My friends are protecting my innocence as much as possible as well. But anyway, I'm sure this explains why Christophe isn't SUPER in character when I'm writing him. Look, I can write very few dirty jokes, but there are SO MANY that I don't understand or even know. 

I'm okay with discussing sex because that is basically how people are born. I found out where they come from at 14, I took reproduction in 7th grade. But don't expect me to know the details! I, myself, don't want to know to be honest.

So please respect that.

Here's the line to cross: Yuri in my story is Demisexual as well as Otabek. The characters can bring up the topic of sex, but no details. Just asking whether any of them are comfortable with it or not. Minami is the ASEXUAL character I mention in the tags. So that gives you a hint on this already. Also, if you want a short funny request where a character walks in on Victuuri having sex and are scarred for life, that's okay. But just know that's the most I'll go. 

2\. Angst! YOU CAN ABSOLUTELY REQUEST ANGST! I am fine with it, I love angst, AS LONG AS it has a happy ending. I didn't go through all the torture to end up empty TwT If you want angst that includes Victuuri accidentally hurting Yuri, Yuri relapsing, or any character that's dealing with pain physically or emotionally, that is fine! I don't know what's the crossing line for angst, but I'll be sure to tell you. 

3\. Video/Text/Or Neither: This book can be any of those or even a mix. We can have (for example) Yuri having a Panic attack and texting for help but the whole group then gets into video call to help him. Video or voice call, either one is okay! You can also recommend a regular chapter, but if it doesn't have much texting or even a call, then I'll make that it's own fanfiction One-shot and I'll gift it to you :) So go crazy.

4\. DETAILS! I need those. I want to make sure the chapter is what you want, mostly, when I'm writing it. Whether you want a certain action of fluff, whether you want some angst, whether you want a certain way the characters to talk (Rule number 3), or even a certain thing you want to be said or an action to be done.

An example of this would be the last chapter where I was requested to write one of Yuri being cute all day. I asked what the person wanted Yuri to do that they consider cute and they suggested him wearing skirts or dresses. So please, add details to your requests so I make sure you enjoy it as much as possible, I just don't want to let you down.

I get really worried when I don't know any detail that the person wants, so please tell me. If you don't have any details and want me to go crazy, please tell me that so I know.

5\. Keep in mind that a certain request could be an arc, meaning it could have more than one or two parts depending on what you requested as a group-chat story. But if you want a request that will mostly be story-telling and not group-chat nor video, again, that will be made into its own story as a gift to you.

I'm currently working on the second part for the last request of Yuri being cute for a day. Don't know if it will be one or two more parts, but we'll see what happens.

6\. There is only one plot I'm planning on continuing seeing as it's what started the story off Phichit getting his Top Surgery. Other than that; YOUR REQUEST DOESN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW THE PLOT OF THE STORY! THERE IS NO PLOT!

It's just crazy one-shots. If you want to combine, that is perfectly fine, but just know that your request doesn't have to complete the last one-shot I wrote unless there is a long request that needs more parts. This brings me to:

7\. If you have any small details to add to the next part(s) of an idea, request it with me AND THE ONE WHO REQUESTED THE IDEA! That way you can both agree on a small detail and both enjoy a chapter. It can be any small detail, just make sure it doesn't change the original request.

8\. I know this story is Yuri-centric but you can have a request that is dedicated to any character. This book is mostly about Yuri yes, but if you noticed the plot going about Phichit's Top Surgery, then you can tell there is more than one character I'm concerned about in this story.

Now for suggestions:

1\. I have this small idea for some angst requests: You know these pranks people play on family, lovers, and friends all over YouTube? Turn those into real angst.

NO DEATH!

Here's an example: Yuuri being on a video call with the group and Yuri falling down the stairs leaving the whole family fussing. And for you to know what I mean by angst, I mean Yuri didn't fall on the stairs as a prank, he actually fell and got hurt. It's just a weird idea I had. Of course, you don't have to request it, but if you're interested in a certain prank (that doesn't have someone dying) then request it!

2\. You can have suggestions of a character having a hidden talent. Example: Otabek or even Yuri can sing. Leo knowing how to play guitar. Sueng Gil is good at some engineering parts. That also brings me to:

3\. Yuri is interested in Fashion Designing (I have a one shot fanfiction written for this idea since it was requested a long time ago and I fell in love with the idea of him being a designer) So if you want a request where he gives a character an outfit he designed as a gift or something like that, that's great!

Heck! If you want a one-shot of him getting accepted into a college for designing, request that too!

4\. Now, this will be a sensitive topic, but Yuri here is diagnosed with Depression and Severe Anxiety, but instead of getting help, he is forced to deal with it along with the help of the skater family. If you guys have an angsty one-shot request where Yuri is having a hard time or he had relapsed, request it, but I'll be sure to add a warning to those who don't like to read about this topic. Don't ask why I made Yuri deal with this problem (though it's mostly author-insert *I am not diagnosed but I fear that I do deal with depression and suicidal thoughts*)

I hope you guys don't have a problem with this. Though you shouldn't because I did tell everyone to check over the tags of this story.

5\. The last thing, I'm thinking of having Age Regression in the story. I just like the idea and I enjoy writing it, I haven't yet, but I am planning something. If you want Yuri to be age regressed involuntary (meaning he can't exactly control when he slips into his head-space or when he comes out of it) then do request it.

REMEMBER! These stories are not connected most of the time, so don't worry about your requests. If there is a problem I would tell you.

But yeah, if you want Yuri to have been age regressed and become a little then that is perfectly wonderful.

I may have new rules someday in the future but know that this is mostly what I'm concerned about. Please respect these rules and suggestions.

I'm excited to see your requests!

Also, let it be known that is school is a pain so I'm not going to get many of them done quickly.

If you have any questions about the rules or you want to make sure of something before you request, do ask and comment and I'll gladly give you the answer.

Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that being said, if you have any requests for this group-chat fanfic, leave them down in the comments below, HERE! ON THIS CHAPTER! I will accept other requests from previous chapters, don't worry, but keep this as a reminder.   
> You can comment requests on the up coming chapters as well, but if you have one NOW comment it here. 
> 
> Thank you! Also, make sure you follow the rules, otherwise I can't accept the request.


	5. Album! Wait...Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Cute Yuri Plisetsky in a skirt and going to the cat cafe!  
> There will be a part 3! Which is the final!

**Mila:** NO!

**Crispino Twin 1:** WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?1/1

**Mila:** I CAN'T WAIT ANY MORE!

**Mila:** WHERE IS MY LIL BRO IN HIS-

**Mila:** _< All Mighty Beauty>_

**Phichit:** Bich same

**Isabella:** Agreed

**V. Nikiforov:** Honey, I'm still waiting for him to get home ಥ_ಥ

**Christophe:** Suffer

**Leo:** wE have to WAIT even lONGER?!?

**Guang:** Unfairness in all it's beauty

**Phichit:** i am offENDED on a spiRITUAL lEVEL!

**Isabella:** R000000ddd

**Otabek:** imma just <Le Cri>

**Seung Gil:** When Otabek doesn't start his sentence with a capital letter, you know it's serious

**Crispino Twin 1:** WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO! TwT

**Minami:** I feel betrayed

**Yuuri K.:** cUT ME SOME slACK!

**Yuuri K.:** I had to watch my son leave and cry while he's gone!

**Yuuri K.:** AND HE'S WITH MY BEST FRIEND RATHER THAN ME!!!

**V. Nikiforov:** I exist

**Yuuri K.:** Viktor, honey, sweetheart

**Yuuri K.:** I love you, but I'd rather have my son in my arms than share him with literally anyone

**V. Nikiforov:** I-

**Mila:** LMAO

**Phichit:** Fancy way of saying _< Divorce>_

Christophe: PhicHIT-jahahuiqhwh

**Seung Gil:** I didn't take you for the guy to break up his OTP

**Phichit:** I exist for drama and that is it UwU

**Phichit:** but plz no break up!

**Otabek:** share him!

**Yuuri K.:** I am in a pit of darkness right now, I ain't sharing him with his own cat!

**Georgi:** What even-

**Emil:** Is this how every conversation goes?

**Crispino Twin 2:** Welcome

**Emil:** Does that mean yes?

**Minami:** Yup

**JJ-style:** I just got titled as his uncle and he's not here, Mi sad

**Yuuri K.:** am #depressed rn

**V. Nikiforov:** I- Yuuri, I'm his father, share him! （ つ︣﹏╰）

**Yuuri K.:** NO

**Yuri P.:** uM- The fuck happened here?

**Yuuri K.:** MY SON!

**Mila:** LIL BRO!

**Guang:** HE LIVES!

**Leo:** THE MAN OF THE HOUR!

**Phichit:** a lIGHT in the dARknESS

**Otabek:** HEY YURA!

**Seung Gil:** He speaks

**Crispino Twin 2:** You're one to talk

**Emil:** Hi Yuri!

**Crispino Twin 1:** BUDDY! BROTHER IN LAW!

**Crispino Twin 2:** Brother in what nOW?!?

**Isabella:** YURRRIIIIIIII

**Minami:** Prayers have been answered-!

**JJ-style:** nEPHEW!

**Yuri P.:** What the fuck? Are you guys drinking?

**V. Nikiforov:** WHERE YOU ARE?!?!?

**Yuri P.:** Leaving Yuuko's car atm

**Yuri P.:** Why?

**Yuuri K.:** vikTOR

**V.Nikiforov:** WHAT?!

**Yuuri K.:** MAKKACHIN IS STUCK IN THE KITCHEN CABINET!!!

**Yuri P.:** THE FUCK?!?!? I'M HEADING UP RN!

**V. Nikiforov:** MAKKA-

**Phichit:** yuuri-

**Christophe:** what just-what even- i can't even-

**Mila:** Spit it the fuck out Starbucks

**Leo:** LMAO #reKT

**Phichit:** yuuri, my bro-

**Seung Gil:** He did a thing?

**Phichit:** just wAIT for it-

**Yuri P.:** I'M AT THE DOOR! IS MAKKA OKAY?!?!?

**V. Nikiforov:** ...

**Yuuri K.:** :)

**Isabella:** Huh?

**Otabek:** The fuck is going on?

**Yuri P.:** PAPA FUCKING ANSWIUENHUW@BHDUINwh

**Mila:** ...

**Phichit:** Yuuri, buddy, we gotta talk-

**Christophe:** Viktor, what happened?

**Leo:** Report back please!

**Guang:** I'm loki woRRiEd

**Seung Gil:** Is the dog okay?!

**Minami:** is aNYONE OKAY?!?!1/!1/

**V. Nikiforov:** YUURI

**V. Nikiforov:** OPEN THE DOOR

**Yuuri K.:** Nope

**Phichit:** I- bye bye

**JJ-style:** Everyone who's lost, say I

**JJ-style:** I

**Leo:** I

**Christophe:** I

**Isabella:** I

**Guang:** I

  
**Minami:** I

**Crispino Twin 1:** I

**Crispino Twin 2:** I

**Emil:** I

**Otabek:** IIIIIIII the hell happened?!?

**Seung Gil:** I

**Mila:** I

**Georgi:** I

**V. Nikiforov:** Makka was literally eating her food! She was neever sTUCK!

**Mila:** Nani the fick?

**Isabella:** fick

**Phichit:** fick

**Guang:** fick

**Mila:** stfu

**Crispino Twin 2:** fick :)

**Mila:** hArrASSEMENt

**V. Nikiforov:** YUURI KEPT ME DISTRACTED SO HE CAN OPEN THE DOOR AND GRAB YURI FIRST!

**Christophe:** Mother-

**Leo:** Bichh plz-

**JJ-style:** the hell-

**Sueng Gil:** At least the dog is okay

**V. Nikiforov:** AND NOW HE HAS YURI HOSTAGE IN OUR ROOM WITH THE DOOR LOCKED

**Yuuri K.:** i sAid nOo sharING FffffdfFF

**Phichit:** Imma just laugh and die here on my bed

**Christophe:** Yuuri-

**Leo:** Mama Yuuri do be overprotective

**Guang:** uM-

**Mila:** Say it Guang

**Minami:** PROMISED PICS?!?!

**Guang:** pROMISED PiCSSSSS??!!?

**Guang:** hEY1

**Minami:** im sORry!

**V. Nikiforov:** i have them but me sad

**Isabella:** Literally nO onE caRES!

**V. Nikiforov:** OFFEnSE1

**Otabek:** Does Yura still exist or did Yuuri make him drop his phone?

**Georgi:** FInally, someone concerned for YURI!

**JJ-style:** REPORT FFS

**Seung Gil:** I now see why Phichit is so interested in drama

**Yuri P.:** I exist

**Yuri P.:** I was just skimming through what the fuck happened while I was gone

**Yuri P.:** You guys are saps, but jesus christ thank you

**Yuri P.:** I can't take too much love all at once, mERCY

**Yuuri K.:** I am giving you so much love rn and will force you to accept it

**Yuri P.:** I know mama, I love your cuddles so no pressure UwU

**V. Nikiforov:** cUDDLES?!?/

**Yuuri K.:** :)))))

**Phichit:** yUUURI-

**Leo:** MOther- he doesn't give a dAMN!

**Mila:** Holds no shAME

**Guang:** Divorce papers are wondering whether to just watch the drama unfold or sign themselves

**Yuri P.:** Wait wat

**Otabek:** Yuri no-

**Yuri P.:** Divorce?

**Guang:** nO WAIT-

**Yuri P.:** You're getting a divorce?

**Seung Gil:** okAY, cUT thE drAma! TELL HIM!

**Yuuri K.:** NO! OH MY GOD!

**V. NIkiforov:** NO NO NO

**Yuuri K.:** WE'RE NOT GETTING A DIVORCE

**V. Nikiforov:** WHY ARE U SCREAMING AND TYPING?!?!!

**Yuuri K.:** I DONT KNOWWW

**Yuri P.:** Thank gOD!

**Yuri P.:** DOn't scare me like that again!!!

**Mila:** gUANG!

**Leo:** apOlOgIZe!

**Guang:** IM SORY

**Crispino Twin 1:** Sory

**Guang:** listEN-

**Emil:** I am at a loss for words on how to respond to this

**Crispino Twin 1:** It's just pure <madness> my friend

**Phichit:**...

**Otabek:** Phichit no-

**Phichit:** <Welcome To The Madness>

**Yuri P.:** I carry that title with fucking <Pride>

**Isabella:** AS. YOU. SHOULD!

**Christophe:** A whole new person

**Seung Gil:** Surprised you're not being a pervert on this

**Christophe:** Bich he's undERAGE!

**V. Nikiforov:** Christophe has lines that he doesn't dare to cross ( ˘︹˘ )

**Leo:** Miracles do come true

**Christophe:** Okay listen you little shit-

**Isabella:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWATS!

**JJ-style:** Everyone shut up or shit will happen, trust me on this

**Mila:** Trusted

**Isabella:** VIKTOR!

**V. Nikiforov:** WHY ME THE VICTIM?!

**Isabella:** SEND THE FUCKING PICS!

**Isabella:** WE WANT TO SEE THE BEAUTYY THAT IS YURI!

**Minami:** EXACTLY

**Georgi:** WE LITERALLY DO NOT CARE IF YOU <Le depressed> SEND THEM!

**V. Nikiforov:** Listen here you hypocrite-

**Yuri P.: _*Sends 2 pictures and 3 videos*_**

**Phichit:** I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD

**Isabella:** FUCKING FINALLY

**Minami:** AN ANGEL SENT FROM THE HEAVENS HIMSELF!

**Yuuri K.:** Brb gotta just be a proud mom again

**Yuri P.:** Mama <3

**Yuuri K.:** <3

**V. Nikiforov:** I still exist

**Yuri P.:**...<3

**Yuri P.:** Mama, please let Papa in the room?

**Yuuri K.:** ...Okay fine. Stay on the bed, I still wanna cuddle you

**Yuri P.:** Deal

**V. Nikiforov:** MY SON! I LOVE!

**Seung Gil:** Out of this, all I'm getting is that Viktor can't type English properly and doesn't add Emoticons when he's stress struggling

**Phichit:** All I'm getting out of today is family fluff, now shush, let's see what we got!

**Otabek:** ^

**Leo:** ^^

**Guang:** ^^^

**Minami:** ^^^^

**Isabella:** ^^^^^

**Mila:** ^^^^^^

**Georgi:** ^^^^^^^

**Seung Gil: I** feel attacked

***Picture Number 1***

_Yuri holding a cat in his arms and smiling down at it. The cat was brown with grey eyes and Yuri stood in front of the windows, the light came on him as if he was a literal angel. His skirt flowing down to his knees. The cat was nuzzling Yuri's face with a small smile._

_Cute basically._

***Picture Number 1***

**Phichit:** Okay look-

**Minami:** I either died or a literal angel is on my screen right now

**Christophe:** It's the latter

**Otabek:**... I-what did I do?

**Guang:** What? (Also, yes, just yes!)

**Otabek:** What did I do to deserve this purity?!

**V. Nikiforov:** Keep asking yourself that :)

**Isabella:** Don't! Leave my ship alone Nikiforov! Let Yuri freaking shine! Look at him!

**Georgi:** He's slaying!

**Mila:** KING!

**Crispino Twin 1:** Get him his crown!

***Picture Number 2***

_Yuri was sitting on a sofa with a bunch of cats around him as well as the triplets; one cat on his lap, the triplets sitting on top of the couch on the edge behind him, one cat on his shoulders, another cat beside him, one cat holding onto his arm like a Koala, and another cat nuzzling his leg._

_Yuri was smiling and looked so happy. He had his hands petting the cat on his lap and the one beside him and he was smiling down at the koala-pretending cat. The triplets were laughing and staring at him wearing dresses of their own._

***Picture Number 2***

**Seung Gil:** I'm scared of how wholesome the videos will be if THIS is the beauty we get from the pictures

**Emil:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Crispino Twin 2:** Who put him on this cruel earth?! He deserves so much better!

**JJ-style:** I'm a proud uncle

**Christophe:** Honey, same

**Phichit:** Ditto

**Crispino Twin 1:** Ditto

**Phichit:** Bich

**Isabella:** AWWW! THE LITTLE DRESSES WITH YURI WEARING A SKIRTJIENUWBHDIPUWHUINWNH

**Yuri P.:** ....

***Video number 1***

_"Yuri~!" Yuuko's voice comes from behind the camera. Yuri turns and looks at her with a cat in his arms and cat on his head._

_He laughs: "They won't leave me, I feel like a cat house."_

_He and Yuuko laugh as the triplets cheer to the 'Lord of Kittens'_

_"What's this cats name?" Yuuko asks, zooming to the cat in his arms, white with brown eyes._

_"Her name is Snowball. She's two years of age." He says proudly, looking down at the cat that began nuzzling his neck._

_"Aw! And who's this one. He looks grouchy." Yuuko zooms to the cat on his head._

_"His name is Grouch...pfft-" Yuri and the triplets laugh out loud as the cat grouches at the camera. Yuri looks up at the cat (tries to as to not make it fall) and the cat looks down with a less grouchy look._

_"He likes you!" The triplets say._

_"Lord of the Kittens." Yuuko jokes._

_Yuri laughs again, smiling at the camera brightly. The white cat still nuzzling his neck._

***Video Number 1 Ended***

**Phichit:** OH MY GOD YES!

**Mila:** LORD OF THE KITTENS!

**Yuri P.:** I wear that title with <style>

**Isabella:** SLAY!

**Crispino Twin 1:** KING!! 

**JJ-style:** YURI-STYLE! 

**V. Nikiforov:** Grouch?

**Christophe:** I can't2wn stoppokj waughuhnig t uim

**Seung Gil:** "I can't stop laughing at him."

**Leo:** Thank you, I really had no idea what the fuck he was saying.

***Video Number 2***

_Yuri on his knees, skirt around him like a flower with kittens walking in circles by him. Some kittens were nuzzling his legs and placing themselves under his hands, Yuri would giggle and give them a wittle scratch._

_The triplets sat next to Yuri and pet kittens when they came close._

_"I wanna name this one Salchow!" One of the triplets say._

_Yuri turns to the little girl: "Why Salchow?"_

_"Because!" She answers: "Why not?!"_

_Yuri and Yuuko (who's still behind the camera) laugh._

_The kittens suddenly start meowing and get closer to Yuri, they end up in a cuddle pile all around him trying to fall asleep as their parents go around the cafe as if their babies are in safe hands. Yuri looks shocked and puts a hand to his mouth whispering 'Oh my God' after they all settle down._

_"And people still call you a fairy, you're a tiger!" The other triplet says._

_Yuri just looks at the camera and purses his lips as to stop himself from crying tears of happiness._

_"Please don't cry~ Or I'll cry~!" Yuuko pleads._

_"...I feel like mama..." Yuri suddenly says._

_"Uh-why?" Yuuko asks._

_"Because when I'm up for cuddles and sleep, I go to him."_

_The triplets 'Aw' and Yuuko is a proud aunt in the back._

***Video Number 2 End***

**Yuuri K.:** ...

**V. Nikiforov:** Im cry

**Yuuri K.:** I- listen, I really wasn't expecting to cry tears of happiness all day long-

**Phichit:** Give me more cuddly Yuri TwT

**Otabek:** What did we doooooo?!?!?!?

**Mila:** BICH I WISH I KNEW!

**Georgi:** SAME

**Mila:** WE ASK THIS EVERY DAMN DAY!

***Video Number 3***

_Yuri is laying on the couch, cats surrounding him again, he's giggling and looking at each one of them. Three on him, two on each side of him. One small kitten under the arch of his neck, another on his head and one on his face._

_Yuri giggles again as the kitten on his face places its hands on his cheeks and nuzzles him._

_Yuuko is wheezing behind the camera as the triplets capture photos of their own (They know not to share it on the media)_

_"Yuri-" Yuuko tries to speak: "What are-your thoughts?"_

_"It tickles!!" He says as the cat looks all over his face before licking a small spot on his forehead._

_"It's Yuuri but as a cat!" Yuuko jokes._

_Yuri laughs even more with tears coming out of his eyes, his stomach hurt from laughing too much: "HeE-...he slept and his soul came to this cat-!" He laughs again._

_Yuuko falls on her knees as she starts sounding like a windex bottle._

_"Stop laughing! My stomach hurtsss!" Yuri whines, but the smile never falling from his face._

_Yuuko just laughs harder as the video ends. The triplets seen on the sides in fits of laughter of their own._

***Video Number 3 End***

**Phichit:** THAT F(*@ING CAT I SWEAR-

**Christophe:** YUURI REBORN!

**Phichit:** LMAODNHWBUIHWNWE

**Yuuri K.:** WHY?! HOW?! WHAT?!

**V. Nikiforov:** YUURI WHAT DID WE DOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?

**Yuuri K.:** I DONT KNOWIUE

**Yuuri K.:** I DONT KNOW WHAT WE DID TO DESERVE YURA BUT JESuS I AM PROUD AS FUCK!

**Yuuri K.:** I CALL HIM MY SON WITH PRIDE BICHES

**Mila:** SLAYYYYY

**JJ-style:** BRAG RIGHTS ARE YOURS! 

**Isabella:** YASs

**Crispino Twin 1:** WE SAY HES OUR FAMILY WITH FREAKING PRIDE

**Christophe:** SAY IT QUEEN

**Crispino Twin 2:** AGREED!

**Emil:** FRICKING-WHAT MONSTER PUT YURI ON THIS CRUEL EARTH!?!

**Seung Gil:** I am normall cALM! BUT THIS IS TOO PURE TF

**Phichit:** normall

**Seung Gil:** SHUT TF UP AND APPRECIATE THE ANGEL WE'RE GIVEN!

**Leo:** ALBUM! WE CARRY THE HOLY AND PURE ALBUM WITH PRIDE <one day>

**Guang:** MAKE IT HAPPEN!

**Minami:** Okay but...can I BE KNOWN AS YOUR COUSIN OR BROTHER PLZzZ????????

**Minami:** YOURE A LITERAL BLESSING!

**Georgi:** Beauty, grace, he can punch you in the face! But when he's glowing and slaying APPRECIATE HIM!

**Otabek:** Honestly, what did I do to deserve you, Jesus. Make the ALBUM HAPPEN!

**Yuri P:**...

**JJ-style:** I AGREE WITH EMIL! WHY? THE GUY DESERVES HEAVEN ITSELF

**Isabella:** PROTECCCCCC!

**Isabella:** BEBE

**Yuuri K.:** THAT'S OUR BOY!

**V. NIkiforov:** OUR SON!

**Phichit:** OUR FAMILY

**Crispino Twin 2:** I'm literally looking through a dictionary because I can't find the right words to describe the pure goodness I've just witnessed-

**Otabek:** Wait seriously?! No! I need something to say! I feel like a bad boyfriend with no words! What more can I say!??!?!?

**V. Nikiforov:** You've earnt my blessing

**Yuri P.:**...guys...

**Otabek:** No! No! Don't you dare say that you don't deserve any of this love! YOU DESERVE ALL OF IT AND MORE!

**Yuuri K.:** ... He's crying

**V. Nikiforov:** Cuddles are being given, no worries (>‿◠)✌

**Seung Gil:** Emoticons are back and the joy has come upon us once again.

**Phichit:** I'm crying

**Mila:** Hoe, we all crying

**Crispino Twin 1:** ^^

**Isabella:** My heart is like...broken yet whole at the same time??/???/?/

**Minami:** Yes ^

**Guang:** Just yes all around ^

**Yuri P.:** I'm surrounded by saps.

**Mila:** You love us though <3

**Yuri P.:** Somehow

**Otabek:** Exactly, somehow!!

**Yuri P.:** Shut up, I became your boyfriend for a fucking reason!

**Seung Gil:** Can I just say that Yuri effing slayed that skirt.

**Isabella:** AGREED!

**Crispino Twin 2:** 1000%

**Emil:** Oh definitely!

**Yuri P.:** I love you all so much

**Yuuri K.:** He's crying even more-now I'm crying TwT

**Phichit:** BEBE

**Crispino Twin 1:** WE ADORE HIM1

**JJ-style:** Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Appreciation! 

**Phichit changed group name to 'Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Appreciation'**

***/NIGHT TIME/***

**Phichit** : How's the cuddle session?

**Yuuri K.:** Viktor and I are actually cooking dinner now, Yuri's in the living room with Makkachin

**Seung Gil:** The dog lives!

**Yuri P.:** It never died

**Seung Gil:** Yuuri would like to differ.

**Yuuri K.:** okaY ouCH

**Seung Gil:** I said what I said

**Phichit:** "Case closed"

**Christophe:** Makkachin is hurt

**Yuri P.:** Nah, Makka is happy, is getting pet rn

**Yuri P.:** Quick question, actuallyonxis

**Mila:** Uuuhhhh sure

**Georgi:** Everything alright Yura?

**Otabek:** Yura?

**Phichit:** Yuri? You okay?

**Christophe:** VIKTOR!

**Mila:** WHAT HAPPENED TO YURI?!

**Yuuri K.:** WE WERE JUST COOKING AND WE HEARD MAKKACHIN WHINING!

**V. Nikiforov:** YURI SUDDENLY WENT SILENT AND RAN TO HIS ROOM!

**Phichit:.**..Wait a minute, I got a notification with Yuri's name on it.

**Otabek:** What is it?!

**Phichit:** SHIT!

**Phichit:** FUCK THIS MOTHER-

**Phichit:** EVERYONE GO ON FUCKING INSTAGRAM RIGHT NOW!

**Phichit:** YURI'S PICTURES GOT LEAKED!

**Yuuri K.:** WHAT?!

**V. Nikiforov:** EXCUSE ME?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...
> 
> What do you think will happen next? How do you think this happened? Any thoughts?
> 
> Tell me what you think of this in the comments!
> 
> Also, the next update will be late (unless I somehow write the next part with the speed of gay) because I have exams next week and they will go on for 2 weeks. IDK what will happen but hopefully I'll post whatever I can by then.


	6. Even when the world is against you, we're still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Spain but the S is silent. 
> 
> Also, if you read the tags, you know what type of story you clicked on so:
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!! Overthinking, self-hate, panic attack, and mention of a dead name! And the panic attack is detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! (I place warnings all over to make sure you've read them and know what you're getting into) Overthinking, self-hate, panic attack, and mention of a dead name! And the panic attack is detailed.
> 
> Just to let everyone know, my basement awaits at the end :)
> 
> After writing: JESUS! I AM FINALLY DONE! THIS CHAPTER WAS 6145 WORDS! 35474 CHARACTERS! 590 SENTENCES! 411 PARAGRAPHS! 24.6 PAGES!

Yuuri and Viktor drop their phones and rush to Yuri’s room. When Yuuri tries to open the door, it stays shut. The door was locked. And oh, the harsh sobs that were coming from the other just broke Yuuri and Viktor’s hearts.

Viktor pounded at the door, trying to reach Yuri from the other side: “Yura?!”

He knocked again.

“Yura! Please open the door!”

More sobs echoed. Along with them, the familiar tune of a notification rang from the inside of the room, teasing them about how their son’s private comfort was exposed to the world. And if that sound was coming from the inside, that meant Yuri still has his phone with him, and THAT meant he was stuck in his room by himself with the problem, he was stuck with his thoughts.

And that rose a red flag.

Yuuri tries to speak next: “Yuri! Please, let us in- don’t open your phone!” He yells after another notification sound rang: “I know, it’s horrible! But please- just…Yuri, please open the door! Yuri?!”

Makkachin’s barks next to them were loud and full of worry. Potya's sad mewls came from the corner, the poor thing terrified for her owner. Tears started to fill Yuuri’s eyes as he got nothing but more harsh sobs, they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

“Viktor…” Yuuri chokes out: “Get the extra set of keys! Please! I don’t think he can hear us…”

And Viktor, without hesitation goes to fetch them, leaving Yuuri at the door listening to the heart-breaking sobs from the one person they swore to protect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The floor was cold. The room was dark, he forgot to turn the lights on. The phone was the only source of light at the moment.

Why was he shaking? The floor is cold, but not to the point he’s shaking like a leaf on a windy day. He’s still shaking! Why can’t he breathe? Why was his sight blurry? He could only see smudged outlines of his room. Why can’t he breathe?

_‘I can’t breathe…’_

_‘I can’t see…’_

_‘…it’s cold…’_

Yuri takes a huge gasp, his hands falling from his face as he lifts his knees a bit from where he was seated in the corner of the room on the floor. He looks down at his hands and sees them shaking.

_‘Why am I shaking?’_

_‘Breathe…breathe dammit breathe!’_

Yuri gasps again, shutting his eyes, trying to find any bit of oxygen to keep his sight from staying blurry.

_‘I can’t see…’_

_‘Where am I?’_

_BARK! BARK!_

_‘…my ears…why are they ringing so loudly?!’_

Yuri gasps for air again as he hears the loud sound of a repeating notification coming from his phone. He looks down at the lightened-up screen and sees notifications flooding from- a quick look at the app picture- Instagram and Twitter…

Instagram and Twitter…?

Insta-…the pictures!

They saw the pictures!

Yuri’s eyes widen and he struggles for air, he averts his gaze from his phone and clutches the chest of his over-sized sweater (or Viktor’s sweater that he wore to relax- he’s not relaxing!

A sob escapes him again as hears more pounding on the door.

_‘Stop…it’s so loud…so cold…why can’t I breathe?’_

_‘Still shaking…I need to stop shaking…why can’t I breathe?!’_

**_‘They hate you now. They think you’re pathetic, feminine. Oh yes, Yulia Plisetsky-‘_ **

At that dead name, Yuri screams, his hands going over his ears as to try and block out that voice taunting him: “NO! No! No…”

~~~~~~~~~~~

As Viktor placed the keys into the lock, horrifying screams come from Yuri.

“YURI!” Yuuri calls out in utter worry: “VIKTOR! THE DOOR!”

The man turns the key and freezes, eyes going wide.

“Viktor?! Viktor, what’s wrong? Why’s the door not open?!”

Viktor takes a deep breath before loudly cursing: “DAMMIT! His key is on the other side, my key isn’t able to get through!”

Yuuri goes pale and starts shaking. Yuri was locked in his room, alone, screaming, crying- why can’t he see?

“Yuuri, focus!” Viktor’s hands hold his face into place and he can see clearly again. Viktor smiles softly at his husband and reassures him: “I’ll get a hammer or any other tool to break the door down, alright? You try and get to Yuri from here, love.”

Viktor disappears from his sight and Yuuri breathes in and out three times to calm down. Yuri needs him, he needs him to be strong for him. In the end, hopefully, they’ll both be okay.

Another loud chime of a notification followed by a string of others echo through Yuri’s loud cries and small words.

…Wait…notifications…it’s night time…notifications-THE GROUP CHAT! THEY COULD CALL YURI FROM THE INSIDE WHILE YUURI AND VIKTOR TRY TO GET IN FROM THE OUTSIDE!

Yuuri runs to the kitchen where his phone was on the counter as Viktor looks through the toolbox in search of something that could help. Opening his phone, he saw a bunch of notifications from the group chat…

***

**Otabek:** WHAT?! WHERE?!

 **Mila:** Oh my God! THEY ARE ALL OVER THE SOCIAL NETWORK!

 **Georgi:** YURI! OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY?!?!

 **Seung Gil:** What the fuck?! How did this happen?!

 **Christophe:** Viktor yuuri! Is the kitten okay?!?

 **Minami:** They’re not answering! What happened?!

 **Isabella:** I swear to God, I’m about to throw hands! What the fuck!

 **Phichit:** I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW!

 **Emil:** YUURI! VIKTOR!

 **Crispino Twin 2:** WHO DID IT?!

 **Crispino Twin 1:** SOME ASSHOLE ON INSTA! THE GUY EVEN MISGENDERED HIM!

 **JJ-style:** Okay, THAT’S IT

 **Leo:** WHY IS YURI GETTING TAGGED!!??! THE FUCK!

 **Guang:** YUURI! VIKTOR! GET YURI AWAY FROM HIS PHONE!

 **Christophe:** VIKTOR!

 **Emil:** YUURI! VIKTOR! YURA!

 **Mila:** Oh god oh god og hod

 **Crispino Twin 1:** Mila, stay calm love! We’ll get through this! Stay calm!

 **Georgi:** YURI! PLEASE IGNORE THE NOTIFICATIONS ABOUT THE PICTURES!

***

It was chaos…

***

**Yuuri K.:** Guys I need your help, now!

 **Phichit:** Thank GOD! What do you need?!

 **Mila:** WE’LL DO ANYTHING

 **Otabek:** IS YURI OKAY?!

 **Yuuri K.:** Yuri locked himself in his room with his phone. He’s crying, screaming and I’m mostly sure he’s having a panic attack and his thoughts are getting the best of him. I need at least one of you or all of you to call him so he doesn’t hear the notification sounds!

 **Christophe:** Say no more

 **Minami:** Right on it!

 **Yuuri K.:** Phichit, media

 **Phichit:** With fucking pleasure

 **Yuuri K.:** Viktor and I are trying to get through his door. Please hurry guys!

 **Mila:** I’ve started a group call, but he’s not answering!

 **Georgi:** Keep trying! We’ll reach him sooner or later!

***

~~~~~~~~~~

_‘Where is that sound coming from?’_

“Yuri! Please! Pick up the phone!”

_‘…Mama…’_

Yuri blinks, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He’s still breathing irregularly and harshly, his vision is still blurring in and out, his body was still shaking, and his ears were still ringing. Yuri looks around him, trying to find the source of the strange music. His eyes land on his phone, a few feet away from him, ringing with the ringtone music he set specifically for the group chat.

It’s quiet…too quiet, Yuuri’s voice is gone and all Yuri could hear was the ringing phone.

_‘…Pick up the phone…Mama said to pick up the phone…’_

**_‘Don’t pick up the phone.’_ **

_‘But Mama said-’_

**_‘Don’t pick up the phone.’_ **

Usually, Yuri would be listening to the evil sound in the back of his mind, but on rare occasions like now, he didn’t. He gasped for breath again and slowly dragged himself on the floor towards the ringing phone. His vision keeps blurring, but his hand finds the phone and he eagerly lifts it to see the screen.

The group chat was having a video call.

His hands were shaking, he embarrassingly took a couple of seconds to actually click ‘answer’. When he did, he never felt more relieved to see the faces of his family.

\------

**Mila:** “YURI!”

 **Georgi:** “OH MY GOD! HE ANSWERED!”

 **Christophe:** “Yuri, how are you? You alright kitten?”

Yuri, gasping slightly for breath, shakes his head gulping, unable to form a coherent answer.

**Otabek:** “That’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

 **Mila:** “Yuri, can you hear me properly?”

Yuri nods, wiping at his nose with his sleeve. Why was it so hard to breathe? Where the heck is the oxygen when you need it?

**Mila:** “Okay, that’s great! Now, I want you to breathe with me.”

 **Yuri** harshly croaks out: “…I can’t…”

 **Isabella:** “Yes, you can. You’re okay.”

Another notification sounded through Yuri’s phone. All the skaters on the call heard it. Otabek, who saw Yuri about to look up and read it, yelled out through the call:  
  


**Otabek:** “YURI CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

Yuri, panicked, shuts them immediately.

**JJ Leroy:** “Don’t read whatever they’re saying. Ignore it all.”

 **Seung Gil:** “Whatever they’re saying is a bunch of bullshit! Now focus with Mila, breathe in and out.”

 **Leo:** “As much as I’m shocked that Seung Gil just cursed, he’s right. Breathe Yuri- Yuri, you can open your eyes now.”

Yuri slowly opens his eyes and leans back on the wall, gasping and gulping, he tried to steady his breathing.

**Mila:** “Alright, Yuri, breathe in. Breathe in.”

Yuri does so.

**Mila:** “Good- 2, 3, 4- let it out.”

Yuri gasps, slightly panting now, he continues to listen to Mila’s instructions.

**Mila:** “You’re okay. Now, breathe in for 4 seconds.”

Yuri does so.

**Mila:** “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7- let it out for 8.”

Yuri brings his focus to the countdown and exhales for eight seconds, just like Mila said.

**Georgi:** “You’re doing so well, Yura.”

 **Otabek:** “You’re okay. We’re right here.”

 **Emil:** “Keep doing that. Breathe in and out.”

Yuri couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes, but he was able to keep trying to steady his breathing and bring his sight and mind back to focus.

**Isabella:** “There you go, you’re doing great.”

 **Christophe:** “You’ve got it. In and out, bud.”

 **Phichit:** “We’re so proud of you, Yuri. You’re doing well.”

Suddenly, a loud thud of a hammer echoes from Yuri’s door. The poor boy jumps and his breath gets a little unsteady.

**Michele:** “Yuri! Yuri! Look at us.”

 **Sara:** “Look at us, sweetheart. You’re okay.”

Yuri looks back down at the phone screen, seeing all the skaters.

**Emil:** “Don’t panic, you’re safe. That’s just Yuuri and Viktor.”

 **Michele:** “They’re just trying to get in.”

 **JJ Leroy:** “Breathe Yuri, in and out, just like Mila told you to do.”

Yuri brings a hand, unconsciously, to his mouth, looking up as another thud of a hammer comes down on his door. His hand is shaking and he unknowingly bites down on it, tears falling.

**Otabek:** “Yuri, no! Hand out of the mouth.”

 **Isabella:** “Don’t do that, look at us, you’re safe.”

Yuri looks back at the screen and it breaks the skater’s hearts when they see his terrified expression. The thudding didn’t stop, and while he was told it was Yuuri and Viktor, he couldn’t stop the panic, and his breathing was still unsteady.

**Seung Gil:** “Yuri, close your eyes. Breathe in and out, don’t think of anything but that.”

 **Yuri** sobs: “…I-I can’t…”

 **Seung Gil:** “Try. That’s all I’m asking for.”

Yuri stays silent, staring at the screen for a bit before closing his eyes tightly and holding his breath for a second or two. He exhaled and breathes in and out, slowly.

**Seung Gil:** “That’s it.”

 **Minami:** “You’re doing great Yuri-kun!”

 **Guang:** “In and out. You’re okay.”

\------

The door suddenly flies open causing Yuri to jump at the loud bang and squint his now open eyes at the light coming from the hallway. His shaking starts up bad again but quickly slows when he sees Yuuri rush into the room with Viktor behind him.

Loud, heart-wrenching sobs of relief escape Yuri as he drops his phone and opens his arms for Yuuri who sees the desperation in his eyes.

“Mama! Mama!!”

Yuuri kneels to Yuri and scoops him in a tight and comforting hug. One hand on his back, the other stroking his hair. Yuri sniffles through his sobs as Viktor makes his way to them quickly and starts rubbing Yuri’s back gently. He was safe now. Safe with them. That’s all he needs right now.

“You’re okay, you’re okay. Yura, we’re right here, don’t worry.” Yuuri speaks softly.

The skaters, still on the call, sigh in great relief. Yuri was okay and safe. They all knew Yuuri and Viktor were always the number one greatest comfort for the boy.

Viktor, having heard their sighs, picks up the phone. Yuuri looks up as he’s hugging Yuri with his own tears filling up his brown eyes, he sniffles and mouths a ‘thank you’ to the group behind the screen, Viktor sending them a sad smile as thanks. Some lift a thumbs up, others just smile, and some nod.

\------

**Mila:** “Text us when all is okay.”

 **Phichit:** “And don’t worry, Yuu. I got a solution to this mess.”

Yuuri starts crying more, but this time his tears were ones of happiness. It was going to be okay. The skaters brighten up at the news and Viktor looks up at the ceiling, whispering a ‘thank you’.

**Yuuri:** “Thank you, Phichit.”

 **Phichit:** “No problem! Now, comfort your son. We’ll be here.”

\------

Yuuri gives one final nod before Viktor leaves the call and they both turn to Yuri. The boy was, thankfully, stably breathing and his tears seem to stop.

“Hey baby,” Yuuri whispers to him calmly: “You’re okay. You’re safe now.”

Yuri’s sobs come to sniffles at Yuuri’s words. He was safe. Yuuri and Viktor were here. He was going to be okay…hopefully. He lets out a harsh sniffle as some tears start falling.

“Sh, sh. You’re okay, kotenok.” Viktor says, rubbing Yuri’s back reassuringly: “Let it out if you want to. Just breathe in and out.”

Yuri listens and breathes in deeply, letting it out slowly.

“That’s it, you’re okay.” Viktor smiles.

A few minutes go by.

Yuuri and Viktor sat on the ground in silence, holding Yuri close. Yuri’s sniffles slowly came to a stop and all that was left was some dry tears on his red cheeks. Even if their knees hurt, Yuuri and Viktor did not move, they sat there the whole time, whispering reassurances to Yuri whenever needed. They rubbed his back, stroked his hair, kissed his head, and praised him for being able to slowly calm down. Yuri just held on to Yuuri, sometimes mumbling:

“Mama…Papa…” Just to make sure they were truly here and that he wasn’t alone. He felt safe, loved, and protected from the world with them in moments like this. Nothing could hurt him, that’s how he felt with them around.

Those few minutes, while they were hard and slightly upsetting, were precious to the family as means of them bring together through thick and thin, a reminder that yes, this was their family, they’re together and we're not separated. They were safe.

Yuuri slowly breaks the hug, Yuri’s hands still clutching the arms of his shirt as he brought his hands on the boy’s face, wiping away the dry tears and stroking his cheeks comfortingly. Yuuri smiles softly as he stares at Yuri’s blotched teal eyes.

“Hey, baby. You feeling better?”

Yuri nods.

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

The edge of Yuri’s mouth twitched up a little.

“Why don’t I make us some hot chocolate now?” Viktor asks: “Would you like that sweetheart?”

“…Um…I don't know…” Yuri mumbles unsure.

“That’s okay.” Viktor reassures: “Why don't we eat some dinner first then? Hot chocolate after. Does that sound nice?”

“…Mhm.” Yuri nods slowly.

“Come on, let’s get up, baby,” Yuuri says, slowly standing up, Yuri’s hands still clutching his sleeved arms.

Yuri looks around him as if to make sure he could stand up safely. Yuuri and Viktor wait patiently. The boy slowly gets on his feet, still clutching Yuuri with Viktor’s hand on his back as support.

He stumbles.

“Whoa! We got you.” Yuuri says, holding Yuri from under his arms as Viktor places his hands on Yuri’s waist for support.

They know that Yuri’s body gets weak after a panic attack, so they hold him until he’s steady and hold him as they move him from one place to another. When his panic attack gets really, really bad, they’d sometimes carry the boy around with no problems. This is what they signed up for. They signed up to care, comfort, and support Yuri no matter what.

Yuri steadies himself on his feet and looks up at his adoptive parents as if asking what to do next. Yuuri and Viktor smile and slowly guide him out of his bedroom out into the hallway.

Potya and Makkachin, who know to wait out at incidents like this, perk up when their owners come out and slowly make their way towards them, not in front, but following from behind. Yuri smiles slightly their way before looking before him to not stumble again. Potya and Makkachin always worried for Yuri, he and his parents knew this. Really, these two were just the best pets ever.

Yuuri helped Yuri onto the couch and sat beside him. Viktor headed to the kitchen and got three plates of dinner for them to eat. Usually, they would eat in the kitchen, but today was an exception, Yuri needed them right now, that’s all that matters. Yuri snuggled up to Yuuri and sniffled, Viktor put his plate away and picked up Yuri’s. Yuuri and he can eat after.

Yuuri smiled as Viktor began feeding Yuri slowly, making up a small conversation. Yuri slowly ate his spoonfuls, but his parents were patient and didn’t care how long it took to him to eat his food, their plates aren’t going anywhere, they could eat whenever.

“Here’s the last bite, kotenok,” Viktor says, holding up the last bit of food on Yuri’s plate.

Yuri eats it looking down, seeming slightly guilty.

Viktor notices and puts the empty plate down on the living room table: “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“…I’m sorry.” Yuri croaks out, upset.

“Sorry for what, baby?” Yuuri asks, breaking the small cuddle they were in to take a good look at him.

“…For…for being a burden…” Yuri whispers.

Viktor and Yuuri turn sad. This wasn’t the first time Yuri said this about himself, he’s said it before, almost after every panic attack as well.

“Oh, Yura,” Viktor sighs: “You’re not a burden.”

“You never were, never will be.” Yuuri says: “We love taking care of you, it’s our job as parents. We’re here whenever you need us.”

Yuri knows this, but he somehow can’t control himself. He says things that he doesn’t mean to say, do things he doesn’t want to do, it’s a mess. He knows that he doesn’t burden Yuuri or Viktor, but a stupid voice in the back of his head can’t seem to take a hint and shut up.

“…I’m still sorry…”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Yuuri smiles, kissing Yuri’s head.

“But if it makes you feel better, we accept your apology,” Viktor reassures.

They both lean closer and bring Yuri into a group hug, Yuri happily hugging back. Makkachin and Potya nuzzle the boy’s legs from beside the couch in comfort causing him to smile down at them slightly. It wasn’t a big bright smile, but it was better than nothing.

“I got an idea,” Viktor says, not breaking the hug.

“Never a good sign,” Yuuri smirks playfully.

Yuri giggles as Viktor lets out a dramatic gasp: “You wound me~ It was a good idea!”

Yuuri laughs: “Okay, okay, what is it, Vitya?”

“Why don’t we turn on Yuri’s favorite movie? A night full of cuddles! We could also eat our dinner through the film.”

“That sounds nice,” Yuuri replies. He looks down at Yuri: “What do you think, baby? Would you like that?”

Yuri shyly nods: “It sounds good.”

“Alright, I’ll start the movie. Yuuri, darling, can you bring a blanket or two?”

“Of course.”

Yuri hesitantly lets go of their sleeves as they get up. Potya takes this chance to jump up on his lap and nuzzle his stomach which Yuri smiles at and pets her head. Makkachin barks happily, seeing Yuri smile after a hard time made her happy. Yuri sighs out a laugh as he rubs Makkachin behind her ears, the dog happily accepting the gesture.

Yuuri and Viktor smile at the sight as they come back to the couch, Yuuri wrapping the family and the two puffballs in the giant family blanket they have. Viktor grabs the remote and places it beside him as the movie starts. Yuri snuggles up to them both as they start eating their dinner. They both smile and place a kiss on his head each before digging into their food.

“You’re safe, Yuri. You’re safe here.” Yuuri smiles.

“We’ll protect you from the world outside that door. Just relax.” Viktor says.

And Yuri gladly does relax, a smile growing on his face.

The family spent that night snuggled up, watching Anastasia with their pets, Yuuri hoping to hear how things turned out with Phichit tomorrow. But as of right now, they’re together, happy, content, and safe.

Yuri fell asleep with them, protected and relaxed. He was okay.

**~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~**

“That’s good! Now, try drawing a smile~”

“…Like this?”

“Aw! It looks so cute!”

Viktor enters the kitchen to see Yuri frosting some cookies with different faces as Yuuri watches beside him. They took a break today from practice which Yakov and Lilia understood, so they’re staying home for the day to stay out of any meetups with fans regarding yesterday.

Yuri places his smiley face cookie on the plate of already frosted cookies and gets another one to start decorating. The oven suddenly starts beeping and Yuuri heads to it, pulling out another batch of cookies they both made. The Japanese skater leaves them on the table so they could cool and looks up from seeing Viktor from the corner of their eyes.

“Good morning, Vitya!” They smile.

Yuri turns from the counter and smiles at Viktor as well: “Morning Papa!”

“Good morning to you too!” Viktor greets them both, making his way towards Yuuri giving them a sweet morning kiss: “How are my two angels doing this morning?”

“We’re doing great!” Yuuri replies: “We’re making cookies for us and the other skaters. Yuri wanted to thank them for their help so he’s decorating each batch differently for each one of them.”

Yuri looks down, hiding the blush on his cheeks as he’s decorating a cookie.

“Aw, that’s very sweet, Yura!” Viktor praises: “I’m sure they’ll love them!”

“I hope so…” Yuri mumbles.

“They will, I’m one hundred percent sure!” Viktor says confidently. He turns to Yuuri and asks: “Pronouns?”

“They/Them.” Yuuri answers.

“Alright. Now, do you need any help with the cookies? Any groceries needed?”

Yuuri looks around them humming in question: “No, we have everything.”

Viktor hums: “How many batches are there left?”

“I’m decorating Minami’s cookies,” Yuri answers: “Yuuri put the other cookies in boxes already, the batch they just took out is the last one.”

“And who are they for?”

“Seung Gil. Mama?”

Yuuri looks up from the cookies they placed on a cooling rack: “Yes, Yuri?”

“Can you help me draw a flower? I know Minami loves gardening so…”

Yuuri smiles: “Of course.” They turn to Viktor: “Vitya, do you mind placing the rest of the cookies on the cooling rack?”

“Not at all, Moya lobov.”

“Thank you. Oh! Your breakfast is right there as well.” They point to a plate on the counter area next to the stove.

“Thank you, darling.”

And that’s how the morning went.

Yuri went through it without having to think about yesterday’s disaster, making cookies and being brought into hugs and kisses by Yuuri and Viktor who want nothing more than to make Yuri feel loved every second of the day.

Yuuri spent a few minutes holding Yuri’s hands in an attempt to draw a flower with the frosting bag Yuri was holding. They cook a lot, especially back in Hasetsu, so they were able to help Yuri with decorating cookies. Viktor, as he was placing cookies on the cooling rack and eating his breakfast, watched them both with a proud smile, it made him especially happy when all that was on Yuri’s face was a smile.

“And then you leave a small pointy tip for the petal, like…this,” Yuuri instructed.

“Do you draw all petals the same?” Yuri asks.

“If you want it to look like a perfect, normal flower, yes.”

Yuri laughs: “What if I want it to look abnormal?”

“Then you could draw one small petal and one big petal.”

“Can we do that with the last cookie for Minami’s batch, please?”

“Of course, baby. We could also draw the small petals in their own colors if you wish.”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Yuri jumps up and down a little like a child. Viktor smiles with a hand on his heart **(cuteness overload)** as Yuuri kisses Yuri’s cheek, smiling at the boy’s excitement.

At the last cookie, they both used yellow and red frosting for the flower. When it was finished, they put Minami’s cookies in a fancy box that Yuuri got before starting with the last batch of cookies.

“You should make one have to do with a parrot if these are Seung Gil’s cookies.” Viktor jokes, placing his dirty plate in the dishwasher.

Yuuri and Yuri burst out laughing, the boy accidentally squirting some frosting on the counter.

“Uh oh,” Viktor playfully joins in the chaos: “You spilled some frosting, Yuri.” He places a finger in the frosting and then boops Yuri’s nose, leaving some blue frosting on it. Yuri squeals and shakes his head as if to whip the frosting off as Yuuri laughs and gets a napkin. As they wiped off the frosting on Yuri’s nose, Viktor’s phone rings with the ringtone he set for the group chat.

He grabs his phone and sees that it was a video call like yesterday, he checks the time -3:57- before turning in his son and husband.

“Yuuri, Yura?”

Yuri looks up from his cookie, Yuuri drops the napkin in the trashcan whilst looking up at Viktor, and both wait for his question.

“Everyone is in a video call. Do you mind if we check up on things now?”

Yuuri looks at Yuri who seems to think about whether he’s comfortable with this or not. After a few seconds, he nods with a small smile.

Viktor smiles back and answers the call, getting closer to Yuuri and Yuri, who went back to decorating the cookie.

\------

**Phichit:** “THERE IS OUR FAVORITE FAMILY!”

 **Leo:** “Hey guys!”

 **Mila:** “Shouldn’t you be asleep, Phichit?”

 **Seung Gil:** “This guy doesn’t sleep. We should all know this by now.”

 **Christophe:** “Hey Yuri, what are you doing back there?”

 **Yuri:** “…Hi, uh- I’m making…it’s a surprise.”

 **Minami:** “Oh! I love surprises!”

 **Georgi:** “Anxiety says no.”

That got some laughs.

**Otabek:** “Well, I’m sure that whatever Yuri is making will be a great surprise.”

 **Seung Gil:** “Simp.”

 **Otabek:** “You’re one to talk.”

 **Leo:** “OH?!”

 **Guang:** “Phichit, we have tea!”

 **Isabella:** “Otabek knows something, clearly.”

 **Otabek:** “I do.”

 **Viktor:** “Are you going to share?”

 **Otabek:** “While I love having blackmail material when needed, I am still a gentleman. I don’t spill people’s secrets just because.”

 **Minami:** “…Aw, Yuri-kun is blushing!”

 **Sara:** “How does someone manage to be so freaking cute?”

 **Mila:** “I ask this every day, trust me.”

 **Yuri:** “Stop!”

 **Yuuri:** “Only I get to call Yuri cute…and Otabek.”

 **Otabek:** “Honored.”

 **Viktor:** “I-Yuuri! I exist! I’m not even one foot away from you!”

 **Emil:** “Marriage do be like that.”

 **Michele:** “You come out of nowhere just to say that?”

 **Emil:** “Listen, I have rare lines to say whenever I’m with a group of people.”

 **Guang:** “Why?”

 **Emil:** “Because I have no idea what to say almost every second of my life.”

 **Leo:** “Mood though.”

 **JJ Leroy:** “While this is a fun conversation and while I really don’t want to be a party pooper-”

 **Yuri:** “Too late.”

Christophe, who was drinking some coffee, chokes on his drink and everyone starts laughing.

**JJ Leroy:** “…Okay ouch, now I feel like a grandpa.”

 **Yuri:** “Feel? I thought you were.”

 **Phichit:** “Ah yes, my favorite time of day; Yuri roasting JJ.”

 **Isabella:** “Same.”

 **JJ Leroy:** “Imma be Viktor here for a minute- I’m not even one foot away from you!”

 **Christophe:** “I feel like I’ve insulted someone by drinking coffee and not tea at a time like this.”

 **Sara:** “You have.”

 **Georgi:** “Shame on you.”

 **Christophe:** “My apologies.”

 **Yuuri:** “Forgiven. Anyway, JJ, what did you want to say- Yuri no more roasts…for now.”

 **Yuri:** “Alright, mama.”

 **Isabella:** “AH!”

 **Leo:** “BICH!”

 **Sara:** “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

 **Seung Gil:** “We can’t get one question past us.”

 **Isabella:** “I’m sorry! I just never heard Yuri call Yuuri mama! It was precious! Let me live!”

 **Phichit:** “Access granted.”

 **Mila:** “Access granted.”

 **Phichit:** “Jinx.”

 **Mila:** “Hoe.”

 **Phichit:** “Ouch.”

 **Otabek:** “Can we please?!?”

 **JJ Leroy:** “…Well then. Anyway, Phichit, how did it go? Is the media sorted out?”

 **Phichit:** “…Did you not see the result? I thought the Katsuki-Nikiforov fam was the only one ignoring it.”

 **JJ Leroy:** “I couldn’t bring myself to read another post from that asshole. I was about to dent the wall.”

 **Isabella:** “He was, I had to hold him back.”

 **Guang:** “Damn.”

 **Michele:** “Respect for the straight white male.”

 **Emil:** “Miche-”

Everyone laughed out loud.

**Phichit:** “Um…well…GOOD NEWS ACTUALLY! That’s why I called everyone.”

Yuri perks up and looks hopeful. He clutches Yuuri’s arm, silently. Yuuri rubs Yuri’s hand comfortingly.

**Phichit:** “I managed to make it look fake.”

 **Mila:** “…I’m sorry what?”

 **Guang:** “Explain?!”

 **Phichit:** “I hacked into the asshole’s phone. I went to his gallery, edited the picture to make it seem like he did it and that it wasn’t taken. Went to my account, posted the actual edited picture I made and spent an hour tagging everyone that saw the post. So now, everyone believes that the real picture is fake and the fake one is real. I also deleted the asshole’s account when I hacked him. Everyone believes me! So~ problems solved!”

Everyone sat/stood in shocked silence. They had no words to express what they felt about Phichit’s hacking skills. The Thai skater was a technology genius.

**Otabek:** “…I don’t even know what to say to this.”

 **Guang:** “Same.”

 **Leo:** “What can you say?”

 **Yuuri:** “Phichit, I thank God for your beautiful existence!”

 **Phichit:** “Oh Yuuri~ you flatter me!”

 **Seung Gil:** “I hope that you don’t hack into our accounts.”

 **Phichit:** “What! No! No! I only hack into people’s accounts when something like what happened yesterday…happens.”

 **JJ Leroy:** “I’m proud of Phichit, but I don’t know what to say to this level of technical hacking skills.”

 **Isabella:** “I’m more curious as to how?!”

 **Yuri:** “…Phichit?”

 **Phichit:** “Yes, Yuri? I know that you love wearing skirts and dresses sometimes, but I had no other idea to this-”

 **Yuri:** “Thank you.”

That’s when the skaters notice Yuri holding his phone. His voice cracked when he thanked Phichit. Yuuri looks at the screen as the skaters all open their phones to see what’s going on.

On Phichit’s Twitter account, there was the fake picture of Yuri wearing pants, no skirt. Under the picture, the following caption is what makes Yuri get teary-eyed.

_‘This is the real picture. The asshole posted an edited picture. How do I know this? My friend **@YuuriKatsuki** sent me the real picture before the fake one was posted. BUT! Even if Yuri wore a skirt in real life, what the fuck is the problem?! Also, since when do outfits change someone’s gender? Don’t fucking misgender a figure skater that has skirts as part of some of his costumes! If Yuri were to wear a skirt, I would be happy that he’s found comfort in them rather than call him a ‘she’ and pretend like I did something like the asshole did. And to the haters, how does it feel being an ass? **#YuriPlisetskyIsHandsomeNoMatterTheOutfit #ClothesHaveNoGender  
**_

_**\------** _

**Yuri:** “This means so much…Thank you.”

The boy starts crying tears of happiness and starts to wipe them away as Yuuri brings him into a hug. Viktor puts down Yuuri’s phone on the counter (he was reading from their phone) and hugs Yuri would the arm that wasn’t holding his phone for the video call.

**Phichit:** “Okay look, I didn’t want to cry- You’re VERY welcome. My smol angry nephew! You deserve it!”

 **Mila:** “Phichit! If we weren’t a gay mess, I would have asked for your hand in marriage!"

 **Sara:** "I won't even be mad, you'd have my blessing!"

 **Otabek:** “My respect for Phichit has crossed the limit. I don’t even have words to describe how amazing this is.”

 **Christophe:** “What makes this better in the comments.”

 **Minami:** “Yup! Everyone is supportive!”

 **Leo:** “There are very few haters, but they got told off!”

 **Seung Gil:** “Everyone is bound to have haters, that’s the norm. But from what I’m seeing, the comments are ninety-six percent supportive.”

 **Yuri:** “That’s more than enough. It’s encouraging me to actually wear whatever I want out in public one day.”

 **Isabella:** “And if that’s what you want, do it! Whoever wants to hate can fight me.”

 **Michele:** “And me!”

 **Sara:** “Literally all of us will throw hands if that happens.”

 **Emil:** “Agreed.”

 **Minami:** "Yup! With no regrets!"

 **Yuuri:** “Thank you all, so much.”

 **Viktor:** “I was worried something would happen, but I’m glad that everything is back to normal now.”

 **Yuri:** “It’s a little better with the support from the fans, but I’m glad. I was really worried.”

 **Phichit:** “No one messes with the queer skater family, smol angry nephew. If they do, they better remember I exist.”

 **Christophe:** “I’m actually making a mental reminder never to get on your bad side.”

 **Yuuri:** “You do that.”

 **Leo:** “You sound like you’ve seen what Phichit has done.”

 **Yuuri:** “We went to college together. I have seen some stuff. This was what he would do to get back at bullies.”

 **Seung Gil:** “Jesus, how much more respect can I have for him? ”

 **Otabek:** “…We’ll see.”

 **Seung Gil:** “Otabek, I swear-”

 **Sara:** “Funny how it’s the dark, quiet ones that are sharing a good secret.”

 **Phichit:** “I was just about to say.”

 **Yuuri:** “That’s a conversation for another day. For now, Phichit?”

 **Phichit:** “Yes?”

 **Yuuri:** “Get some sleep. You’re probably tired from all of that.”

 **Phichit:** “Yes, mom.”

 **Yuri:** “They’re my mom!”

 **Phichit:** “I know you precious smol angry bean, I’m just joking around.”

 **Viktor:** “Well, we are going to get back to what we were doing, whoever needs to sleep, go to sleep and we’ll talk to you all later.”

\------

After a group of farewells from all skaters, the call ended and Yuri’s smile never left his face that day. He decorated the cookies with the brightest smile that made Yuuri and Viktor very happy.

After making the cookies for all skaters, Yuri went with his parents to cargo the boxes and send them away to the skaters. Mila and Georgi’s will be given to them at practice.

The family spent the rest of the day talking about how delighted they were that the problem ended and that Yuri’s comfort was safe for a while, watching more movies, eating cookies, cuddling with their pets, and enjoying the day before practice starts tomorrow.

When the skaters got their cookies, they all attacked Yuri with love in the group chat:

***

**Phichit:** I LOVE YOU! THOSE COOKIES ARE AMAZING! THEY LOOK DELICIOUS AND IM CRYING!

**Christophe:** I LOVED THE COOKIES! THANK YOU KITTEN!

**Minami:** AH! I LOVE THE FLOWER DECORATED ONES! THEY ALL TASTED SO GOOD! THANK YOU YURI-KUN!

**Mila:** I AM SMOTHERING YOU WITH HUGS TOMORROW! IT WAS EVIL THAT YOU LEFT RIGHT AFTER GIVING THEM TO MEE!

**Georgi:** I AM IN TEARS! THE COOKIES ARE BEAUTIFUL!

**JJ Leroy:** ISABELLA ALMOST ATE ALL OF THEM! BUT WE BOTH LOVE THEM SO MUCH! THANK YOU YURI!

**Otabek:** My little sister enjoyed them with me! We are both sending big thanks! She says her favorite was the one with the bear. Thank you, Yura!

**Leo:** I ADORE YOU! ‘America, fuck yeah!’ IS MY FAVORITE! YOU ARE JUST THE BEST PERSON EVER! I LOVE THE COOKIES!

**Guang:** EARLY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING FOR YURI BECAUSE THE COOKIES TASTED WONDERFUL!

**Seung Gil:** I love the parrot cookie! Subtle tease, but the cookies tasted very good! Thank you, Yuri.

**Sara:** Michele is straight-up bawling his eyes out. WE BOTH LOVE THE COOKIES SO MUCH! THANK YOU KITTY!

**Emil:** The cookies were splendid! I enjoyed them very much! My favorite was the one with the PewDiePie joke XD

***

Crisis averted. Everything and everyone was okay. Yuri couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The asshole yall want to torture is right here, in my basement folks, but keep in mind, I'm gonna need him alive for later hehe
> 
> Have fun little devils! They are all yours!
> 
> Also, I know, there's angst and I probably broke your hearts- BUT BEFORE YOU KILL ME!
> 
> 1\. I have cookies  
> 2\. The torture basement is open for the person who did this to Yuri.  
> 3\. I have a very special chapter coming next! It was meant to be out during Christmas, but things happened and well...the story is taking place in Christmas next chapter. It's all FLUFF, LOVE, AND SUPPORT!
> 
> I hope all that makes up for the angst.


End file.
